fight or give up!
by Germanevilregal
Summary: AU/ Regina and Emma were a couple before the curse broke but Emma ended it after it broke. Now a heartbroken Regina is framed for Archies murder and there is no one who believes in her. Will Emma find the true killer? Can she make her mistake up to Regina or will that be something that will stand between them forever? Slow burn Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**I just got an idea. I got sad of all these beautiful swan queen vids with these depressing themes and that kicked in.**

**It starts some hours before Archie gets killed.**

**Characters are a little bit different than on the show**

**Anyway, Enjoy:***

Broken, heartbroken, Lonely. That's what Regina felt. She sat on the ground and drank some whiskey which burnt in her throat. "If I keep that going I'll be dead within a year.",Regina muttered and sighed. She ignored her statement and drank again. "Why did I fall in love so easy? Why did I fall in love with the daughter of my enemies?",she asked herself and looked at the empty whisky bottle.

She threw it against the wall like she did million times before and left the mess. She stood up and went into the kitchen. "Where is the fucking booze.",she growled and searched in the cabinet. She found some bottles and took one before she went back into the living room.

Snow and Emma were sitting in their living room across the town. "Emma… I think you should pay Regina a visit.",she said and Emma narrowed her eyes. "Why should I?",she asked her mother and Snow sighed. "Because I watched her and she looked really bad. I can't help her because she wants to kill me. She won't kill you for Henry's sake.",Snow said and Emma sighed, she didn't want to but she would do it for her mother.

"Just because you want me to.",she said and stood up. She grabbed her coat and headed to Regina's mansion. She knocked on the front door and waited impatiently. "Regina open that damn door!",Emma said angrily and the door opened. Regina looked at her blankly. "What do you want?",Regina slurred and kept herself upright with the help of the door.

"Henry wanted me to check on you.",Emma lied and studied Regina. She saw that her outfit was clearly hanging loose around her petite frame and then recognized her own Red Sox Jersey and sweatpants. She studied Regina's pale face. She saw the red-rimmed eyes and the bags under them. Saw the veins on her neck, the bones which were pushing against Regina's skin. Threatening to break through the skin. She saw the glassy look of Regina and the bloodless lips.

"What happened to you?",Emma asked and stepped forward just for Regina to take one back. "You happened.",Regina snapped and tried to close the door but stumbled and fell ass first on the ground. "What?",Emma asked surprised and helped her up. "I don't want your help! Just leave me alone and live your happy life!",Regina screamed and tried to push Emma out of the door and to close the door but Emma grabbed Regina's waist and flung her over her shoulder.

"Let me down, bitch!",Regina screamed and fought against her. Emma sighed and walked upstairs. "No.",she said and went into Regina's bedroom. "Why? Why can't you just go and leave me alone?",she asked sobbing. "Why do you hate me so much? I never tried to hurt you…I loved you…",Regina said and Emma froze. "You… you loved me?",Emma asked and anger rose in Regina.

Finally they arrived in the bedroom and Regina pushed Emma out of the door and closed it before she locked it and slid down on her side. "You really loved me?",Emma asked through the door and Regina cried again. "I told you. I told you so many times, Emma! I never stopped and then you threw me away like some piece of shit! Just because everyone told you that I am the evil Queen and I supposedly couldn't love you!"

"Regina…" "Leave me alone! You didn't listen to me, so I won't listen to you!",Regina screamed and more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I… I didn't know." "What?",Regina shouted disbelieving. "You didn't know I loved you? So you don't remember the nights after our sex when I told you to stay and that I loved you? Fuck off!" "Regina…" "I said fuck off and you better be going now or I'll definitely become the evil Queen everyone thinks I'm since my birth!"

Emma sighed defeated and went downstairs. She remembered that she left something in Regina's living room before she moved out after the curse breaking and she went into it. She gasped at the sight she was presented. There were many bottles smashed on the ground. The couch table was broken and the couch was torn. She saw a picture on the ground next to a freshly opened booze bottle and took it.

The picture showed herself and Regina kissing by Regina's apple tree. She saw how truly happy Regina was in this moment and remembered the hours after their kiss. It was the kiss which broke the curse. She remembered how the town people pounded against the door wanting Regina's head. She felt betrayed when Regina told her the truth and opened the door. She told them to leave Regina alone and met her parents the first time.

Afterwards everything was blurred in her mind. She remembered the conversations with most of her family's friends and that everyone told her that Regina couldn't love. She listened them and now she paid the prize. She broke the love of her life because everyone told her to.

She left the house and drove back home. When she arrived there she slumped down on her couch. "How does it work?",Snow asked and Emma looked down. "Bad… She is so depressed… She confessed her love for me…" "She is just tricking you, Emma.",Snow said and Emma shook her head.

"No. She means it. I just forgot over all these months that she told me every night… Every night she said "I love you, Emma Swan. Don't you dare to leave me ever again. I don't know what to do without you." and then I did this exact thing. I left her and everyone expected her to kill us but I broke her before she could even out walls up."

"What?" "We broke the curse with a kiss but I didn't thought about and I left her although she kneeled in front of me, begging me to stay. I left but promised her to never do that…" "She isn't capable.",David said who came from the kitchen and they looked at him. She took her cell out and showed them the picture of Regina and her. "Does she look like an evil Queen?",Emma asked. "No she doesn't and now she is broken. Nothing more than a skeleton…" Her parents shared a look and sighed.

Regina unlocked the door when she heard that Emma left and grabbed her car keys. She grabbed the picture Emma looked at and headed to her car. Regina started the car and looked at the picture. Softly she traced over Emma's side and wiped her tears. "I do love you, Emma.",she whispered and drove to Archie.

She knocked on his door with the picture in her hand. A sleepy Archie opened the door and looked at her surprised. "Regina?",he asked her shocked and Regina nodded. "I… I need to talk with someone… Do you have time?",Regina said and her lip quivered. "Sure. Come in.",he told her softly and opened the door wider. He studied her and got a blanket. "Here. It surely is cold outside." "Thank you.",Regina whispered and they sat down.

"What is in your mind, Regina?",he asked her and Regina looked at the picture. "Emma visited me and I drank to much.",she blurted out and he looked at her confused. "What did she want?" "She told me that Henry told her to check on me but it was an obvious lie… and I told her that I love her. That I never stopped loving her. She told me that she never knew. I told her every night when we fell asleep. I told her how much I loved her… Why can't she love me? Am I just the evil Queen for her? We were together for 9 months!",Regina cried and Archie pulled her in a hug.

"Oh, Regina… You aren't just an evil Queen to her… She surely loves you, too…" "She was surprised that I was loving her. She thought I played her…" He stroke softly over her hair and sighed. "She was overwhelmed…" "She let herself be manipulated… she didn't listen to me and she left me although she promised me to not do it…",Regina whispered and her voice broke.

"Do you want something to drink? You sound like you have a frog in your throat." "No… I have to get home.",Regina said and Archie held her. "I meant water or tea. I'll give you some meds so your depression will be treated and I want you to come ever week at least once to me to update me about your alcohol problem.",he said. "And every time you feel sad and want to drink you'll come to me too. I'll be here and talk with you. I won't let you be an alcoholic."

"Did you knew that I was 10 years one? I've even got a medal for being free of it 1 year… and then I got Henry and needed it to get to sleep because I was anxious that something happens to him or that he'll hates me… and now I know why…",she said and stood up. "Wait. I give you some antidepressants. Take one every morning and you'll feel better soon. But don't take to much.",he said and hugged her. "I'm sorry that I can't help you better…" "It's okay…",she answered and took the bottle of pills.

She went back to her house and looked at the pills. "I don't think that one will help me. What can 5 do?",she asked and took 5 pills and swallowed them. She didn't know what happens afterwards. She just knew that everything went bad and she ended up sitting in front of a tall mirror on the ground with bloodied hands.

Ruby called the Charmings the next day and told them that Archie was dead and that Regina was the last person who visited. They took Pongo to Gold and discovered that Regina strangled him and drove to her. They weren't prepared for the sight.

Everything was shattered and some bloody handprints were on the walls.

They followed the blood and saw Regina in front of a standing mirror. She had pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while rocking herself back and forth. She was pale and her eyes were lifeless.

"Regina?",Snow asked and they all stepped further to her. They heard Regina mumbling something. "Attention! She is casting a spell!",David said and pulled his sword but Gold sighed and magicked the sword away. "She isn't and even if she would, it wouldn't work because she doesn't have her spell book."

Emma stepped beside her and looked at the mirror. Blood flowed down and Emma made out a line. "I'm sorry ,mother.",she read out loud and everyone gasped. Emma kneeled down and looked in Regina's face. "Regina? What are you doing?" "Nothing, mother… I promise you, I did nothing. I'm sorry that I disappointed you…",Regina whispered scared and Emma looked shocked. "What did you do this night?",Emma asked and Regina closed her eyes. "Nothing mother…" Emma watched how Regina struggled with herself and pulled her on her feet.

"I lied… I'm sorry mother… I visited my friend and afterwards returned and drank to much… Please mother… I didn't want to disappoint you." They saw how scared Regina was of Emma and how she was reduced to a mess. "Regina… Did you use magic last night?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "I hadn't had your magic book, mother… My magic never returned.",Regina answered quickly and sank to her knees.

"You don't have magic anymore?" "Someone important told me not to, mother… I didn't want to disappoint her like I disappoint you, mother.",Regina answered and moved her head to the floor. She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned down to Emma's shoes.

"How can I make it up to you,mother?",Regina asked helplessly and Emma stared shocked at her parents. "Why is she kneeling?",she asked and Gold cleared his throat. "That's the bow for slaves and whores. To show that they don't have any power.",he explained and Emma's eyes widen. "Stand up, Regina.",Emma ordered and Regina obeyed. She looked down and Emma hugged her. "I miss you, Regina.",she whispered but got no answer.

"We have to get her to the hospital to find her problem.",Snow said and everyone nodded. They grabbed the bottle of pills and brought Regina to the hospital. In the car drive Emma saw the bloodied hands and took them in her hands. "Why are your hands bleeding?" "I needed to punish me like you told me to…",Regina answered and looked away.

"Never do that again, okay?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "No one will ever hurt you again, Regina." "What did you do to get punished?",David asked skeptical. "I disappointed mother, Mylord.",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "She didn't do it. She wasn't the murderer.",Emma said.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I see some familiar reviewer:D Hey you 3:D Good to see you again :***

**Thank you **_guest_**:) I'm german and I just know how to quote like a german:)**

**Thanks for your reviews:* I appreciate them really and they make me happy :*****

**I watched 1x17 today and saw how fascinated Regina was about this weird animal by the portal of wonderland:) she can't be that evil when she still smiles like a child smiles when it gets a new toy:D**

**Anyway, enjoy:***

They led a weak Regina in the hospital to the information desk. "We need help.",Emma said and Regina hung in her arms. "Well, she won't receive one from our doctors…",one nurse said and they heard a snort behind them. "She'll get help from me.",a mid twenty woman answered and they turned around.

She had brown long hair and green-blue eyes. "My name is Simpson.",the woman introduced herself and held out her hand. Emma smiled tightly and Melanie looked at Regina. "Oh… right. Well. Follow me please.",Melanie said and led them into a room. Emma laid Regina on the bed and sat down on a chair.

"So. Could you please tell me what happened until you found her?",Melanie asked and Snow told her about Archie's murder, about the fight in the evening and the way they found Regina. Melanie tapped thoughtfully against her chin. "Did she took something? Medication? Drugs? Alcohol?",she asked than and Emma nodded. "She drank whiskey and I found this next to her.",Emma explained and Melanie took the bottle.

"That are antidepressants… too much of them mixed with alcohol and they have the opposite effect.",she told them and they looked at Regina. "I want you to bring me her file from Dr. Hopper. I need to know how high her medication of this one is." David stood up and walked out of the room. "Regina? Do you know where you are?",Melanie asked and Regina studied the room before she shook her head. "No, Mylady.",she responded and Melanie sighed.

"I want you all to leave please. I have to check her and she as my patient has the right of being alone during my examination.",Melanie said and the other's reluctantly left the room. Melanie stepped to the bed and touched softly Regina's shoulder. "Did you catch my name?",she asked and Regina shook her head. "My name is Melanie and I'm your healer. May I take a look on your wounds?" "You won't tell my mother?",Regina asked, sounding like the girl who feared her mother.

"I won't betray you. You don't want me to speak with anyone. I won't. I'll respect your wishes Regina.",Melanie told her and Regina breath shook. "Okay.",Regina then whispered and Melanie softly squeezed her shoulder. "So. Where does it hurt?" "My hands… I…. mother was so disappointed of me…" Melanie looked sympathetically at her and took her wrists in her own hands.

She saw the deep lashes in Regina's hands and gasped. "You did this to yourself?",she asked and Regina nodded. Tears wetting her cheeks. Melanie looked up and sighed. "Why?" "Mother told me to…",Regina whispered. "Regina… your mother is dead…",Melanie said and Regina shook her head. "No… no… she was there… I'm not crazy, Doctor… Please believe me.",Regina pleaded and Melanie nodded. "I do. I believe you, Regina."

"Why was your mother disappointed?" "I stopped using magic. I had the chance to get it back but I refused… she is so angry…",Regina answered and Melanie sighed. "Don't tell anybody, okay?",Melanie whispered and waved over Regina's hands which where healed in a second. "You have magic?",Regina asked scared and Melanie nodded. "One reason why I wanted to be a healer. My parents shared true love and well, I'm the result of that.",she said and helped Regina to clean the hands.

After Regina's hands were cleaned, Melanie put her to bed and laid two aspirin and a glass water next to the bed. "If you are scared or need something than push the emergency button. I'll be here in no time.",Melanie told her and Regina nodded. She snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes. "Mother won't find me?" "I can't promise that but I can promise to protect you with my life.",Melanie answered and saw how Regina relaxed slightly.

She left the room and went to find Emma and Snow. "Your majesties? May I have a word with you?",she asked them when she found them. "Sure. Have a seat please.",Emma answered and Melanie sat down. "So… what is with her? Is she hurt badly?",Emma blurted out.

"Well… I assume that Regina had to much of the antidepressants and you told me that she drank earlier. It's like a short amnesia because of her magic. The antidepressants helps her to be happy and the alcohol made her numb or overemotional. But she used dark magic which takes now advantage of her. Magic has a prize and her prize are her worst memories. She told me she saw Cora, which is impossible because when I checked on her Cora didn't have any magic left. She really was dead…"

"Are you implying that she was hallucinating?",Snow asked but Melanie shook her head. "No, I believe that Cora played her death and she is threatening Regina…",Melanie said. "She can't we destroyed her only ways to Storybrooke.",Snow said. "Are you a fool or just dumb? Cora is smarter than the most people on every realm. Don't you think that if she wants to get here, that she can get here?",Melanie asked her and Snow looked at her outraged.

"I think that you are to emotional attached to the whole thing.",Snow said and Melanie growled. "Because I at least believe in the Regina I got to know before you turned her into the Evil Queen.",Melanie spat and walked away. Snow and Emma stared after Melanie and then at each other. "Who was she in your realm?",Emma asked. "I don't know… I never saw her there.",Snow answered honestly.

**-Flashback-**

_"Just don't stay to long at the stables, my precious.",Henry Sr. told his 16 years old daughter who nodded with a bright smile on her face. She bolted through the door to the stables. When she arrived there she saw a tall brunette who was cleaning the boxes. "Who are you?",Regina asked the woman who looked up at Regina's voice._

_"My name is Melanie, milady.",the woman answered smiling and put the hayfork away. "How can I help you?" "Uhm… I was planning to ride to the lake.",Regina answered and studied Melanie. "Okay, which one is yours? I'll saddle it for you.",Melanie answered and left the box. "Rocinante. He's my steed.",Regina answered and Melanie smirked. "A wonderful boy. He got used to riders by me.",she said and led her to another box._

_"You taught him?",Regina wondered and Melanie nodded smirking. "Yes. He was a little nightmare as a foal and young horse. Is he a good boy now?" "He is the most wonderful horse in the whole world.",Regina answered and her eyes shined bright. Melanie smiled and placed a hand softly on Regina's shoulder. "That's good to hear. So… do you mind to wait some seconds or do you want to ride bareback?"_

_"I never rode bareback." "Why?",Melanie was surprised and got Rocinantes bridle. "Do you want to try?",Melanie asked her and Regina nodded. Melanie quickly put the bridle on before she led him out of his box. "Get on him.",Melanie said and Regina looked at her quizzically. "You have to try at least." Melanie shook amused her head before she demonstrated it to Regina. She slid off the horse and held the reins again. _

_Regina tried but fell down and earned a soft laughter of Melanie. She glared at her but she didn't stop. "I'm sorry, little one. That was just too funny to look at.",Melanie said and helped Regina up. "I'll replace the stirrup with my hands, okay? Just step on them.",Melanie said and clasped her hands together and held them next to Rocinante's stomach. Regina pushed herself up and sat on his back. "How does that feel?",Melanie asked her and patted Regina's tight smirking._

_"It's strange but in a nice way. Thank you, Melanie." "No problem. I'm curious to see how you stay on him without saddle.",Melanie said and led them outside. "Let me get a horse and I'll show you how to ride him now."_

_One minute later Melanie returned with a snow white steed and trotted next to Regina. "So. You have to keep your legs on his body. Don't sit too far back. And don't hold on his reins if you are scared to fall. His mane can endure that and he won't be mad at you.",Melanie explained and Regina nodded._

_"You still want to go to the lake, your highness?",Melanie asked her teasingly. "Yes, stable girl.",Regina answered grinning and nudged Melanie softly. "Ouch. That hurt.",Melanie said with fake hurt and placed a hand on her heart. They shared a laugh and the horses started to walk. _

_"How old are you?",Regina asked Melanie and watched her face curiously._

_"I'm 18 years old.",Melanie answered and she sighed. "Or at least I think I am… I'm an orphan. Never knew my parents." "Oh… I'm sorry…" "It's alright. I've come around.",Melanie answered. "But I'm leaving soon again." "Why?",Regina asked and looked at her. "Your mother doesn't like me. I'd rather leave than get killed.",Melanie answered and Regina sighed. "That's sad… You are the only normal person here." "Thank you, I bet that we'll meet again, Regina. I keep an eye on you.",Melanie said softly and winked._

_"You better do.",Regina answered and they shared another soft laugh. "Can we gallop?",Regina asked then and Melanie shrugged. "If you want to.",she answered and Regina sped up with Rocinante. Melanie easily followed them and they raced to the lake._

**-End Flashback-**

"Maybe Regina is innocent.",Emma said and Snow sighed. "I know that you want her to be because of your feelings but you saw it with your own eyes. She strangled him." "She can't! She strangled him with magic and she has none!",Emma argued and Snow shut her mouth tightly.

"And you think Cora did it?" "I think that Melanie has a good point in Cora being creative." Emma stood up and paced. "I know it's hard for you to believe in Regina but you have to believe her. I fought for you so hard when no one was by your side. Regina needs someone too. Especially after what everything happened since the curse broke.",Emma said and looked to Regina's room. "I let her down, Snow… I won't do that a second time."

"You still love her.",Snow said surprised and Emma nodded. "I never stopped. I was just so angry… and I didn't had a right to do so… she was honestly to me… she just lied about the curse because she couldn't bear the thought of me leaving her. We shared a kiss of true love and I threw it away like shit…",Emma answered and sighed. "She told me every night."

**-Flashback-**

_After some rounds of love making the two women laid tangled on the bed and cuddled lovingly. Regina caressed Emma's cheek with a soft smile. "I love you, Emma." "I love you too, Regina.",Emma answered her and the smile grew bigger. "Promise to never leave me. I couldn't stand the thought of you not being in my arms…",Regina whispered and Emma nodded. "I promise you, Regina. I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to. My heart would kill me."_

_"Mine would kill me too.",Regina answered and kissed her softly. "You just mean to much to me." They closed their eyes and snuggled closer. "Good night, Gina." "Good night, Em."_

**-End Flashback-**

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Thank you **_The Evil Queen's pet _**:) Hopefully I quoted right today in my english exam:D I really try to improve myself and one day I want to live in America, the sooner I learn english the better it is:D**

_LOCISVU _**you are here too:D cool:D**

**Ja ****das hättest du tun können:D selten Deutsche reviewer zu haben:) **

**To answer your question **_Gunner4Life: _**No, Melanie is not the female version of Daniel. But I'll get later to that:D**

**Emma didn't forget that she loved Regina. She just thought that Regina played her to protect her curse but I'll explain it in future chapters when they both talk.**

**I hate sometimes my laptop, I saw that Melanie just introduced herself as Simpson but I wrote Dr. Melanie Simpson, so if you were wondering why she was suddenly Melanie, there is your answer:D**

**Thank you all for your reviews :) Hugs and Kisses from Germany :***

**Enjoy :D**

"That's a really disturbing story, Emma.",Snow answered Emma after the latter told her about one night. "What… why?" "She was my stepmother… She was married to your grandfather and to hear that she is to you like this after you two had sex… that's something I rather don't want to know.",Snow explained and Emma sighed. "I really screwed up…"

Melanie healed some other patients before she heard her pager beeping. She took it and saw Regina's room. Melanie directly ran to Regina's room to find Regina on the ground sobbing. She sat down and pulled Regina in her lap. "Sh. I'm here. I'll protect you.",Melanie said and stroke over Regina's hair. "My mother… she will kill you…" "She may try but I won't die so easy.",Melanie answered and planted a kiss on Regina's hair.

"How are you feeling?",Melanie asked after Regina calmed down and settled back in bed. "Weak.",Regina answered. "Your mind a little bit less clouded?",Melanie asked smirking and Regina nodded. "Thank you. The aspirin worked wonder for my headache.",Regina said and Melanie laughed. "Yes, but we both know that I served the Queen just the best medications during headaches and colds.",she answered and winked at Regina.

**-Flashback-**

_**3 years before the curse is cast**_

_Regina laid in bed. Unable to move without feeling dizzy or ill. She sent her servants away for the day and tried to just sleep through the day to be fine again in the morning. After she turned around another time she sighed angrily and sat up but slumped against her headboard when another wave of dizziness washed over her._

_"Damn flu….",she cursed. "I thought I told you that cursing isn't something for riders.",a familiar voice told her chuckling and Regina opened her eyes to look at the voice owner. "Melanie?",she asked surprised and Melanie walked to her bedside. "Yes, how are you, Regina?",Melanie asked and touched Regina's forehead. "I feel dizzy all the time and if I move to much I feel like I could vomit the whole day.",Regina answered and Melanie pursed her lips._

_"Well, I'll have something for you then.",Melanie answered and got a flask out of her bag. "Drink this, please." Regina took the flask and emptied it without a second thought. She felt magic in her stomach and suddenly felt better. She smiled at Melanie and hugged her old friend. "Where were you?",Regina asked her and Melanie sighed. "Well, 13 years ago your mother pushed me through a portal into Neverland… Nasty boys there… I hated it there and then I escaped 2 years ago but I was so far away from your kingdom."_

_"And that's why you are still looking like 20." "Well but technically I'm 2 years older than you, your majesty.",Melanie said teasingly and Regina studied her. "Well, for 33 years you look quite good.",Regina said and bid her lip. "And now you tell me why you are here." "I'm here because I need your permission." "For what?",Regina asked surprised. "I want to marry my girlfriend… and well… no one wants or can marry us…",Melanie explained and Regina sighed._

_She liked Melanie a lot. Probably more than she was ready to admit. But she wanted Melanie on her side. Wanted her back as her best friend. "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to Regina. I'll be your friend. No matter what." "Really?",Regina asked surprised and Melanie nodded. "Hey, I know you since our teenage days. Even if you turned evil you are still my best friend. I love you like a sister, Regina. That won't change."_

_Regina hugged her tightly and Melanie smiled. "I'll do it. It would be an honor to me.",Regina said and cupped Melanie's cheeks. "Thank you, Regina. I'll owe you for that." "I'm just grateful that you are finally back. Don't leave, okay?" "Never. You will love Stephanie. She is such a kind and good-hearted woman.",she saw how Regina suddenly looked down. Away from her and she slapped herself innerly. "Hey, you know that I always see you as a good person. You, my dear, are my family. I was just saying that you two would really like each other."_

_"And she doesn't judge me for my past?" "No, because she knows how deep it hurts to lose someone you love dearly. She knows how you can fall into the false path when there is no one to catch you.",Melanie said and kissed her cheek._

**-End Flashback-**

"Why did we forget each other?",Regina asked Melanie. "I think Gold just wanted revenge.",Melanie answered. "But why are we remembering now?",Regina was confused. "Maybe because of Cora. She was here, right?" Regina nodded. "Yeah… she wanted me to join forces with her but I couldn't. I couldn't betray you." "Thank you.",Melanie answered and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll prove that you are innocent." "She made me watch…",Regina whispered. "What?" "She made me watch Archie. I took the medication and I was drunk… she grabbed me… yelled at me why for fucking sake I gave up my magic… and to punish me she forced me to cut my hands… she killed Archie in front of my eyes… He was my friend. I liked him.",Regina sobbed and Melanie held her.

"She'll pay but firstly we have to show them that you are innocent.",Melanie told her and Regina nodded.

"How is your family?",she asked after some silent minutes. "Great. Maike is growing like hell right now and Stephanie finally found a new hobby.",Melanie told her and hugged Regina. "Thanks to you." "No problem. You always helped me. It was the least thing I could do." "And now I'll pay you back.",Melanie said and stood up. "And I will prove you innocent."

"Why did I act like I did yesterday?"_,_ Regina asked suddenly. "Your magic worked with the medication and the alcohol.",Melanie said. "I don't get it exactly but your magic wants to be used and the antidepressants and your mother were a kick-in for them." "I'm scared, Meli." "I know but I'm here. No one will hurt you ever again. At least physically."

Emma and Snow waited for Melanie who showed up some minutes later. "So. Are you here to apologize or do you want to insult her more?",Melanie growled and Snow sighed. "Hey, you don't have the same past with her like I had and she did terrible things…" "I was there! And you can't deny it because you almost killed me twice!",Melanie snapped and Emma's eyes widen.

"You were the soldier?",Snow asked her. "Which soldier?",Emma asked her. "There were one soldier who always stood by Regina. You couldn't bribe him, couldn't talk to him. He would only attack you or jump in front of Regina if danger was near.",Snow explained and Melanie looked at her angrily.

**-Flashback-**

_"Do you think that it is safe to be here?",Melanie asked her. She was in the attire of Regina's knights and played with her sword. "No, but I don't care. I'll help you to get your fiancée back and than I'll marry you to each other.",Regina answered. They shared a soft smile although that Regina could't see Melanie's. "Thank you. You are the best best friend I've ever had.",Melanie answered when they heard footsteps and than drawn swords._

_Melanie rolled her eyes and drew her own sword. "There she is!" "Watch out! The Evil Queen!", the guards screamed and Snow came to them with a horse. "You are on my property, your majesty, although I banned you. Either you'll come with us without a fight or we'll fight you.",Snow said and Regina snorted._

_"You really think, it would be this easy?",Regina asked and shook her head. She heard how something flew down to her but got reflected by Melanie's sword. "So you want a fight?",Snow asked and Regina smirked. "Why not." Melanie stepped forward. A grin on her face. Two guards walked to her and she quickly disarmed them before she pushed them on the ground._

_She fought against the other guards until Snow was left. "You should flee as long as you can.",Regina said and Snow looked at her guards. "I won't leave them with you alone.",Snow said and Regina sighed. She waved with her hand and they were all gone. "Why did you let her away?",Melanie asked confused. "I want to help you. I can kill Snow White when it pleases me.",Regina answered and Melanie took off her helmet._

**-End Flashback-**

"It was me, all the time. Regina just didn't allow me to speak with you or your guards. She never wanted to put me in danger. And you call her evil. She would have killed herself to save me.",Melanie said. "We still have to arrest her. She is a suspect.",David said. He had Regina's file in his hand and slowly walked to them.

"Can I see the file, please?",Melanie demanded and took the file. She read the few pages and growled. "Oh this woman is so dead when I'm finished with her." David took the file back and a picture fell out. It showed a bruised torso. Melanie picked the picture up and studied it. "External influence. This person got harmed by a baseball bat… this person is Regina…" "You mean someone hit her?" Melanie turned the picture and looked at the date " October 20th ,2011.",she read aloud and they all counted the months. "2 months ago.",Emma whispered.

"And I bet no one of you noticed? You never checked on her, right? And you tell everyone that you are the good ones. You are all disgusting. I ran in Regina some times and she always looked in pain. I even asked her although she could easily threaten me but she always told me that she is a klutz and that everything is fine. And now after I've gained my memory back I know that that was a lie. She got hit more often than anyone from us want to think about!",Melanie was frustrated and angry.

"You, Miss Swan, should've at least checked on her when she didn't come out of her house any more after you slept with her 9 months. Or you, Snow White, should have checked because you claim to love her and to see the good side in her but how can you if you don't even visit her? She is a lot nicer when you wouldn't blame her for everything but that's what good does. Always blame the others. You know what? I'm proud that I was on the evil side in the Enchanted Forest because I ,at least, never lied."

They looked at her shocked and Melanie shook her head. "She can be release today. I've healed her and I'll give her her medication but in my opinion it isn't right to put her in jail while her mother is out there, waiting for Regina becoming vulnerable!" "She just has to stay for one night and we will protect her.",Snow said and Melanie laughed dirty in her face. "You can't protect her without magic." "I have magic.",Emma answered and Melanie just shook her head.

"If there is just one messed hair, I promise you I'll make your life a living hell.",she said and got the papers for Regina. "We can't put her in jail.",Emma said and Snow sighed. "We have to. Grumpy heard Red telling Granny about the incident. Everyone wants her head or at least her in prison.",Snow answered defeated and Emma shook her head. "That's not right." "I know but we have to think about everyone else too.",David said and Melanie returned with the papers. Snow signed them as new mayor and David got Regina from her room.

They heard her arguing with David and watched how he dragged her out of the room. "Hey! I allowed this just because I hoped that she doesn't get harmed and be released tomorrow." Regina looked sad at her and Melanie hugged her. "If they won't let you out tomorrow than I'll get you myself but they won't leave you alone if you weren't a day in there.",she gave Regina her pager. "Just call me and I'll come and get you, okay?",Melanie whispered and Regina nodded. "Thank you.",she whispered back.

They stepped apart and Regina got dragged to the station by David. Snow and Emma followed them. When they arrived at the station David pushed Regina into the cell and locked it without noticing that Regina stiffened and directly turned around and clutched the cell walls. "You…you don't have a bigger one?",Regina asked but tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Oh, you want a luxury cell? Well, no. You aren't a queen anymore. You don't get to demand where we hold you captive. You had luck that your old cell was this big. If it was me you would have been in a closet like cell.",David spat and Regina's breathing got faster.

Regina's eyes widen and she stepped back. She looked around and David shook his head. "I'm going to Grannys. Do you want something from there?",he asked his daughter and wife. "No.",both said and they sat down. He left the station.

Regina came back to the door again and shook it desperately. "Please… please let me out of here.",Regina pleaded. Tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. She was pale and she shook softly. "Sorry Regina… 1 day and you can leave again.",Snow answered softly. "I can't stay here! Let me out!",Regina now screamed. "We can't. David has the key. Calm down, Regina.",Emma said and walked to her.

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!",Regina just screamed, ignoring Emma's words. She shook the bars and screamed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she gasped to breathe. "Please… I'll be good… Please let me out of here. Just let me out of here.",it was now merely a whisper. She grabbed Emma's jacket and Emma softly took her hands. "Regina… It's alright. We won't hurt you."

Regina stepped back from her and tried to get the pager out of her pocket and just pushed everything. Melanie saw that Regina alarmed her and she directly ran out of the hospital and drove to the station.

She ran into the station and gasped. "What the hell are you doing?",she asked them and ran to the cell where Regina sat in a corner of the cell and rocked herself scared. "What do you mean?",Snow snapped. "Why is she in there when she is clearly in pain?",Melanie asked and tried to open the door. "David has the keys.",Emma said defeated, "and my magic doesn't work." "I hope for you that you tried at least.",Melanie answered and waved over the lock before she opened the door. "Come here, Regina." Regina directly stood up and ran into Melanie's arms. She felt how she got carried out of the building and heard how Snow and Emma followed them.

"What is up with her?",Snow asked now confused. "Regina is claustrophobic. You tortured her with putting her to the cell. I thought they would've been the same like in your castle… that's the only reason why I allowed you to bring her here.",Melanie said and held Regina close. "Hey, sweetheart. You are free. Look around. Nothing which traps you." Regina looked around and took some deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Regina. I really tried to get you out of the cell.",Emma said and Regina looked at her. "I know… thanks… Can I go home now?",Regina asked and Emma nodded.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I know that you probably read the story for some swan queen but I told you that it will be slow and so this idea came in my mind. Don't hate me:) Regina and Emma will end up together:) And Emma/Regina action will be in the next chapter:D**

**In the first flashback is a scene which I know from the wedding of my ex-boxfriend's sister:). A story we both laugh about today but I thought that maybe Regina's life shouldn't be all so dark and bad. So I thought that I write it in a slightly changed way because I think that is a nice story to pick up later.:)**

**Sorry for the late update:/ I had fever and felt like…. I needed to rest for one day or I couldn't write for the next week:)**

**Anyway, Enjoy:***

"You'll come with me.",Melanie said and picked Regina back up. Emma felt how anger and jealousy rose in her but kept her mouth shut. Regina held herself close to Melanie and buried her face in Melanie's body.

"I don't think that you'll do that.",they heard a man say behind them and they turned around. Dr. Whale stood there with a mob and Melanie sat Regina on the ground. "And who do you think you are, Whale, to believe you could win a fight against me?",Melanie asked and a sword appeared in her hands.

"I won't let her get away with murder.",he said and grabbed a sword from someone else of the mob. Melanie sighed and with some quick hits Whale was disarmed and laid with his back on the ground and had the blade on his neck. "I wasn't the best sword fighter for nothing, Whale.",she spat and let the sword vanish.

She stepped to Regina and picked her up again before she brought her to her car and drove with her to her home. They arrived at a big yellow house with 2 floors and a basement. A big lawn was on the frontside of the house with a swing and a sand box.

"Wow…",Regina said and Melanie smiled. "We have that because of you, Regina. Thank you. On the backside of the house is Stephanie's garden.",Melanie said and helped her out of the car into the house.

Stephanie came out of the living room with Maike on her arm when Melanie entered the house. "Regina.",Stephanie said with a big smile and came to them. They hugged each other and Regina felt like she could finally breathe again.

Melanie took Maike and let them catch up while she played a little bit with Maike in her room. Regina and Stephanie went into the kitchen. "You look like you haven't eaten since a few days.",Stephanie said concerned and checked Regina's temperature. "I'll fix you something." "Honestly…I haven't eaten properly since the curse broke… Sometimes an apple but nothing more…",Regina answered and Stephanie gasped.

"You are sort of insane, aren't you?",Stephanie asked her and shook her head. "Don't you dare to put your body under this stress ever again." "I won't… I promise.",Regina said quietly and felt Stephanie's arms around her.

"It's just… I'm not hungry when I think I've lost everything. I wish I wouldn't have fall for Emma… I wish it wouldn't hurt so much…",Regina sobbed and Stephanie rocked her softly. "You didn't lost everything. We will stand by you. Forever. You remember Melanie's and mine wedding?" "How could I forget that? Your brother almost cummed for the first time on my dress.",Regina answered smilingly and Stephanie giggled. "He is soooo embarrassed about this. He had a crush on you since you became queen."

**-Flashback-**

_The newly wedded couple kissed each other before they turned to Regina and kissed her on the cheeks. "And we promise to never let you down, no matter what will will stand by your side forever.",they whispered in Regina's ears and Regina gasped. "And I promise to protect you with my life. Forever",Regina whispered back and gave both women a kiss on their cheeks._

_"The wedding ball may begin now.",Regina said loudly to everyone and the couple went down. The music started and the two danced. Stephanie's 19 year old brother approached Regina nervously and bowed in front of her. "Would your majesty give me the honor and have a dance with me?",he asked with a trembling voice and Regina bowed for him too. She held her hand out for him and he took it. A big smile plastering his face. They started the same dance like Stephanie and Melanie when Regina saw that he struggled. _

_"What was your name, again? I think I didn't catch it in the beginning.",Regina asked him. "Se-sebastian, your majesty.",The boy stutter and Regina wrapped her arms around him. "You can call me Regina, sweetheart. We are a family." "Really?",he asked surprised and Regina nodded. She felt how his arms wrapped himself around her. _

_She was slightly taller than him and so he was on the same hight of her breasts and he swallowed nervously. "But maybe you should look into my face.",Regina said smirking and he looked up embarrassed. As they danced Regina felt a pressure against her thigh and grinned. _

_"Maybe we shouldn't dance this close.",Regina said and took a step back. "I'm sorry.",he said and got red like a tomato. Regina shook her head. "That's okay. But we wouldn't want to bring you in an embarrassing situation.",Regina answered and the song stopped. She looked down and saw the small tent in his trousers. She quickly stepped back to him and cast an invisible spell around them before she led him outside._

_"So. Now I can help you properly.",she said and he looked at her with wide eyes. "What..",he asked her and Regina's hand glowed softly. She waved over his pants and he felt how his erection went limp. "That will keep it limp when you dance with me.",she explained and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_He swallowed before he grabbed her softly and pressed his lips on hers. She softly pushed him away. "I'm far to old for you, Sebastian.",she said and stroke his cheek. "You are right…",he said defeated and Regina shook laughing her head. She gave him one last kiss on the lips before she went to the doors again._

_"Don't ever change, Sebastian. I like you and it takes much for me to like someone.",Regina said with a wink and left him alone. He opened his mouth a few times until someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw his other sister. "Why weren't you on the wedding?",he asked her and she smiled._

_"Because I traveled from home to this castle. The rider arrived yesterday evening and you know that you need at least a day to get here.",she answered. "So… you got a kiss from our queen?" "Yes… she is so beautiful… I wish that someday I maybe can marry her.",he answered and they entered the ball room again. They saw Regina on her throne and how she smiled when Sebastian entered again._

_Regina stood up and approached them. "Isabelle. What a lovely surprise.",Regina said and they bowed. Regina then looked at Sebastian. "Why don't you ask one of the lovely ladies for a dance? I bet there will be someone who catches your eyes." "The most of them are royals and the others wouldn't want a blacksmith as husband.",he said defeated and Regina shook her head._

_"Choose one and I'll arrange something.",she said. "Maybe I found the person already…",he whispered and started to walk to the group when he felt Regina's hand on his arm. "You are the brother of my best friend's wife. Even if I wanted to you would be taboo. I follow unspoken rules.",she said and he looked at her sadly._

_"May I have a last dance then?",he asked her and she smiled. She took his hand and danced with him a second time. This time without further problems._

**-End Flashback-**

"Where are they?",Regina asked when she thought about the love confession of Stephanie's little brother. "Sebastian is in school but he will be soon back. I bet he will love to see you and Isabelle… she died but it was no ones fault. She had an incurable illness.",Stephanie answered and Regina sighed.

In this moment the door opened and Sebastian came in. "Regina…",he said and studied her. "Wow…" "Thank you, that was almost the longest greeting from you.",she said teasingly and they hugged each other. "I've missed you, sweetheart." "I've missed you too.",he answered and checked her out.

"We discussed the wedding ball and you should look in my face again. This time you can't say that you are too small to look somewhere else. How did you even get so tall?",Regina said and he blushed. "Well, You can't deny that you are a beautiful woman and men have to stare. And I had a last growth spurt in the last year before the curse.",he answered cheekily and Regina playfully slapped his arm. "Impressive. Well, as long as it stays with the staring.",she said and he nodded. "I wouldn't ever do something what makes you uncomfortable."

"I know. Thank you." Stephanie watched them both and thought about how cute they looked together. "Why don't you show Regina where she can sleep and tell her something about the past months from your view.",She suggested and he nodded.

He grabbed Regina's hand and led her upstairs to a guest bedroom. "That's yours.",he said and opened the door. "That's wonderful.",she said and looked around. She felt him against her back and sighed. "We discussed that already, Sebastian…" "I'm sorry, Regina. But I'm in love with you… I can't stay away from you.", he said and Regina turned around.

"You are to young. You are Stephanie's brother and everyone who is in love with me either hurts me or I hurt them… You are far to important to me that I could put you in this misery.",Regina said and cupped his cheeks. "You won't hurt me. You couldn't even if you tried to. I love you, Regina. Please…",he whispered and they locked eyes.

"I'm still in love with Emma…",she whispered back and he kissed her. He pushed her to the bed and straddled her hips. "I'll wait for you.",he whispered and kissed her throat. "I don't know if I'll be ever ready for another relationship." "That doesn't matter as long as I can be near you.",he said and kissed her lips again.

"Emma is my true love.",Regina said and he looked her in the eyes. "How can you be so sure?",he asked her sadly. "We broke the curse with a kiss…",Regina said and he sighed. "I'm sorry… Look… that's what happens with people who fall in love with me… they end up hurt…"

"I don't care if she is your true love. In my eyes she is a dumb bitch who wasted her chance to have the most incredible woman on the world as girlfriend.",he said and Regina caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Sebastian…I love her… I… I wish I didn't but I do and… and I can't give you false hope."

"Then I'll help you to get her back.",he said with tears in his eyes and she switched positions with him. "I don't know… she… what if she listens to everyone again and leave me alone once again?",Regina asked him. "Than she is an idiot and I'll be still here.",he answered and she looked down to him.

"Make me feel again.",Regina said and he looked at her surprised. "Sleep with me." He pulled her down and kissed her passionate before he switched positions again. "You sure?" "No but… I don't know… I'm sorry.",Regina whispered with tears in her eyes and he caressed her leg which was wrapped around his waist.

"Don't be…",he answered and laid his head on her chest. He heard her heart beating fast and sighed. "I'm just scared that I'll think of this as a mistake and that I'll avoid you… You are my best friend… you are the one with whom I could talk when it was something about Melanie… when it was about the crush I had on your sister-in-law… You are the only one whom I trust next to Melanie and Stephanie…"

"Listen to me, Regina. I won't ever let you down. For that I love you too much. I'd rather kill myself than let you down. If you think that you'll need this than I'm happy to oblige. If you think we shouldn't than I'll respect that… If you want her back… than I'll help you. All I want is that you are happy even if it mean that I can't have you.",he said.

"We can't do this, Sebastian. That would make me feel guilty… I'm sorry.",she said and sat up. She kissed his lips softly and he nodded. "Okay. What do you need me to do?",he asked her with a sad smile. "Make Emma jealous. I want to know if she would fight for me.",she said and he smirked. "So I can touch you in public?",he asked her and she nodded.

"Well. Than, you majesty. Would you like something to eat?",he asked her and she smiled. They stood up and went downstairs to Stephanie. "You look a little bit mussy.",they heard Melanie say behind them and they turned around. Melanie gave Maike to Regina who stroke softly the toddler's cheek.

"What are you two planning again?",Melanie asked when she saw how close Sebastian were to Regina. "I help her getting her true love back.",he said. "Yeah, but wouldn't be distance better then?" "I'll make her jealous. If she cares enough she'll fight for Regina. If not… well than she is a dumb idiot."

"That sounds logical and idiotic to me but I'll help anyway.",Melanie said and shook her head. "I think Stephanie made food." "I did.",Stephanie said and came with a pot out of the kitchen. "Is that potato stew?",Regina asked and Stephanie nodded. "I know that's your favorite dish even if you claim that everything with apples it is and not something boring like potatoes.",she said and Regina grinned.

"You know me to good.",she said and kissed Stephanie's cheek. She looked at the people around her and smiled. People who loved her. Who never would let her down. People who would die for her like she would die for them. Her family. She knew that it would be rough in the next weeks because of Emma but she knew that every time she needed someone, they would be there for her and that made her so happy.

"We should start tomorrow.",she said and looked to Sebastian. "Yes, No problem.",he said and Stephanie raised an eyebrow and felt Melanie's arms around her. "What is up with them?",she asked when Regina and Sebastian went into the dining room.

"They wanna make Emma jealous." "But Sebastian is in love with Regina…" "I know but I think that he takes her happy ending over his. And I'll bet that Regina will do everything to keep him happy.",Melanie told her wife and they kissed shortly. "I hope that she won't shatter if the plan backfires." "Than she still has Sebastian."

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved Arielle as fairytale but I forgot that there were a lobster called Sebastian:) Well, I didn't thought about him when I wrote his name. It's my favorite boy name and that's why I chose it:)**

**Sebastian is 22 or if you count the curse too 50 years old:D Don't worry he gets his happy ending too:) **

**If you ask why he is in school, he is teacher:) (I know with 22 almost impossible but for the sake of the story it is:) )**

**A little bit Regina/Emma action **

**danke das du mich wieder dran erinnert hast mit dem Alkproblem:) Es ist nicht wirklich ein einfaches Thema für mich aber ich brauchte es hier :)**

**Anyway, enjoy:***

Regina almost slept peacefully this night. She had a nightmare about her mother and Melanie. Otherwise you couldn't say it was a nightmare but more like a memory.

**-Flashback-**

_"You won't go down to the stables anymore!",Cora shouted and slapped Regina's face. "Mother… Please… I fell when I tried to ride sidewards.",Regina lied and earned another slap. "Don't you lie to me ungrateful child.",Cora spat and started choking her daughter. Regina cried and struggled until she suddenly was free and a hiss could be heard. _

_"Don't you dare to touch her ever again like that.",Melanie said and Cora turned around and rubbed her head. Cora laughed and threw Melanie against a wall behind her. She kept her there and walked to her. "And who do you think you are to challenge me?",Cora hissed and Melanie smiled. "A friend of Regina. You know you can't defeat me. A pure heart is untouchable for someone with dark magic.", Melanie said and Cora narrowed her eyes. _

_"But your heart isn't pure. You are a little dyke. Like my little Regina. God hates you for lusting after women." "God hates you for killing people.",Melanie contoured. Regina stood up and walked to them. She tried to push her mother away but just got forced down on her knees and kept there. Cora pushed her hand in Melanie's chest and heard her gasped but when she tried to plunge the heart out she felt how it resisted her. "I told you, Cora. Don't underestimate me.",Melanie growled and broke free from Cora's magic and pushed her back. She quickly helped Regina to her feet and ushered her out of the room before she closed it from the inside. Regina looked at the door with horror. "No! Melanie! No! Mother please don't kill her!",Regina screamed and beat the door._

**-End Flashback-**

She woke up through two soft hands on her shoulder. "Hey. I'm here. She didn't kill me.",Melanie said softly to Regina and wiped the tears with her thumbs. Regina hugged her and sobbed. "I couldn't help you… I couldn't help you…",Regina whimpered and Melanie smiled. "But if I wouldn't have done that than you would've been dead. It's alright now." "How did you know that about your heart?",Regina asked her.

"Well, You had your prophecy, I have mine.",Melanie just answered and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep now. It's just 3am." Melanie stood up, squeezed Regina's hand a last time before she walked in her own room again. Regina curled to a tight ball and looked through the window. How she missed Emma in this moment. She would've spooned her and kissed her neck repeatedly until she would fall asleep again.

She missed the warmth of Emma's body pressed against her back and the strong arms around her waist. Mostly she would miss those green eyes and soft lips, which showed her how much they loved each other. Why couldn't she be enough? Why didn't she deserve a happy ending? Regina got up and crept downstairs in the kitchen. She searched the kitchen for whiskey or something else until she found a bottle. Contently she took it and went back upstairs again. She sat down on her bed and opened the bottle before she took some big gulps. The familiar burning was in her throat again and she sighed. She knew that drinking wasn't the right thing to do but she couldn't go back to Archie because he was dead. He was her friend even if he had to die so that she could see it.

"I miss you, Archie.",Regina whispered with tears on her cheeks and looked to the stars. "May you rest in peace." She walked to her desk and took the picture of her and Emma. "I love you… why can't you see?" After 10 minutes the whiskey bottle was empty and Regina tired enough to go back to sleep. She laid down and fell into a dreamless slumber.

At 10am Sebastian softly shook her shoulder and woke her again. "Hey, sleepy. Wake up. We are going to get your love back.",he said and Regina turned to him. "That's unfair to you.",she said and he silenced her with a kiss. "If that makes you happy than I'll do it, Regina. All I ever want is to see you happy. If it's not with me than I'll have to deal with it but we both knew that since the beginning and I put myself in this situation. You don't have to feel bad for it.",he answered and stroke her cheek.

"You drank…",they heard Melanie say and looked to the door. Melanie held the empty whiskey bottle in her hand and looked at Regina. "That's why I visited Archie… I have my problems with alcohol but it's the only thing which calms me… Archie offered me that every time I feel bad I come to him instead of drinking but now I don't have another choice."

"You can come to us.",Stephanie said who walked from behind Melanie in the room. "We promised you all to never let you down. And if you have problems than you come to us." "Yes and now get up and dress yourself. Stephanie laid some clothes out. Choose what you want.",Melanie said and Sebastian retreated with Stephanie to give her privacy.

"Is there something else you want?",Regina asked Melanie who crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "No. I wait for you to change.",she just answered and Regina knew that Melanie knew about the bruises all over her body. "It makes me uncomfortable." "We showered together in the Enchanted Forest. Don't lie to me, we both know that you can't lie if I'm the person you want to lie to.",Melanie said and Regina looked away.

"Who hit you?" "It doesn't matter.",Regina said defeated. "It does matter. Jesus Regina! You know that I love you like my own sister. That you are my family and you can't trust me?",Melanie asked her with a high voice. Regina swallowed and stood up. Melanie directly got silenced and stepped into the room. Closing the door behind her and waited for Regina.

Regina pulled the jersey over her head and held it in her right hand. Melanie stepped to her and checked her. "Was it the nurse who changed you into the hospital gown?" "Not her…" "Who? Who did this to you?",Melanie asked angered and slowly healed the bruises. "Her… her husband…",Regina whispered and Melanie hugged her. "How often did he do that? I know from a picture of October that someone had hurt you back then too."

"It was his first time last week…",Regina answered and Melanie gasped. "You mean… there are people who come in your house and beat the shit out of you and leave you then?" Regina nodded and Melanie held her close. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, my little one.",she said and kissed Regina's forehead.

"Can I change now?",Regina asked and looked up. Melanie nodded. "We'll be in the kitchen." Melanie walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. Her wife fed their little daughter while Sebastian played with his house keys. "Why don't you eat?",Melanie asked confused and slowly bent down to Maike to place a kiss on her hair.

"I wanted to take Regina to the diner for some food.",Sebastian explained and both older women raised their eyebrows. "Do you really think that's clever?",Stephanie asked him and Sebastian shook defeated his head. "We could come with them but sit at another table to give them privacy.",Melanie suggested and Stephanie thought about it shortly before she nodded.

Regina came into the kitchen and they were taken back. They never saw Regina in jeans. Regina looked unsure to the ground before she felt a hand on her arm and looked up again. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his jacket around her body. "I'll poof us.",Melanie just said and grabbed wife and daughter before they vanished. "Where are they?",Regina asked confused.

"They will protect you in the diner if needed.",he told her and led her to the front door. He had an arm around her waist and linked his right hand with hers. Regina laid her hand on his lower back and they walked to diner. Cold fresh air blowing against their faces and turning Regina's nose slightly red.

They arrived and entered the diner like this when suddenly everyone was silent. They stared at her. Mostly with hateful or angry glares. "I won't dine with murderers.",Grumpy said and brushed past them out of the diner. Regina looked down saddened and wanted to turn around when she felt that Sebastian held her.

"You are the strongest person on the world, Regina. Don't give up just because there is an idiot.",he whispered and looked deep into her eyes. Regina nodded, he led her to a booth and they sat down. Slowly the dining people returned to their conversations and Granny came to them. She looked down at Regina and put a hand on Regina's forehead. Regina directly drew back and looked at her scared.

"Sorry. You just look like you have high fever.",Granny explained and Regina looked at her confused and shocked. "Wh…what?",she asked her and Granny smiled slightly. "Your eyes are glassy, your are paler than Snow and look all in all rather ill. If you don't look after yourself, someone has to.",she answered and Regina opened her mouth a few times to respond.

"I know you ask yourself why I'm doing this but I definitely have nothing against you. On the contrary, because of you Ruby didn't changed and could live a carefree life. That's something I wished for her.",Granny explained. "But… don't you think that I killed Archie?" "No. I saw the 'Regina' too who entered the praxis but I saw you also when you drove to him the first time and you couldn't change so much in 30 minutes. And you also have a different smell. You smell more like apples and this Regina… I think she smelled like roses."

"And why didn't you tell this Emma?",Melanie suddenly asked. She stood next to Granny and looked at her angered. "Because every time I tried ,the Charmings went away and did something else." "Than you should have tried harder…",Melanie argued and went to her booth back.

Emma entered the diner and looked around. She saw Regina and Sebastian sitting in the booth and holding hands. Instantly the anger and jealousy rose again. Regina ordered their food from Granny and then turned back to Sebastian who told her something she laughed about.

Emma went to them and directly Regina got silent. "What do you want?",Sebastian asked her unfriendly and held Regina's hand tighter. "I would like to have a word alone with Regina.",Emma said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I think that if you have to tell me something it can be also in front of Sebastian. I have nothing to hide.",Regina said.

"I think you want to speak with me about my topic in silent and not in front of your new lover.",Emma spat and Regina stood up and stepped into her personal space. "Why don't you just go away and leave me alone? You are unhappy with me when I love you. You are unhappy with me when I try to come over you. Why do you care? You have your big happy family and I'm almost finished finding mine."

"So you lied when you told me that you love me.",Emma spat and Regina shook her head. "No but I'm tired to chase after ghosts of my past.",Regina answered and Emma saw the hurt and pain in Regina's eyes. "I'm tired of all these accusations. I'm tired of justify my existence, so turn around and go to your fucking happy family and let me finally come over you."

Regina knew that she said to much. She knew that she almost destroyed her relationship with Emma but she needed to say it. Emma studied her. "If that's what you want… Be happy with your kid boyfriend and leave us all alone.",Emma said. "You have no right to talk to her like that.",Emma heard Sebastian say and felt how she fell on the ground. She looked confused and saw how Regina looked at her with sad eyes.

"If it's that what you want me to do…",Regina just said and stormed out of the diner. Emma looked after her and the diner got silent one more time. "Did she hurt you?",a man asked her and Sebastian snorted. "I pushed her. Regina just ran away because this whore can't see how much Regina suffers through her. Open your damn eyes, Emma! She told you that because she wanted to wake you up and all you do was being the naiv savior again. Congratulations, you broke a broken woman twice.",he spat and ran after Regina.

Emma sat on the ground and thought about Sebastian's words. She really acted like she did at the end of the curse. She was mean to Regina because Regina told her the truth and she felt so bad about it. She got up and ran after them. She caught up to them after 2 minutes when she saw that two men were beating Regina and another held Sebastian back.

"Leave her alone!",Emma ordered and pulled her gun. The three men directly ran away and Emma ran to Regina and put the gun away. "Regina?",Emma asked her scared and stroke softly over her cheek. "Come on, wake up. I love you….",Emma whispered and cradled Regina in her arms. Sebastian stood up and walked to them. "Thank you.",he said and Emma nodded. She rocked Regina in her arms.

"You two aren't together, are you?",Emma asked and Sebastian shook his head. "No. I just love her. We know each other since I'm 19… she was since then the woman of my heart and it hurts me that you treat her like that." "I'm sorry…" "I don't think that a simple sorry will be enough.",he answered and Emma nodded.

"I was heartbroken…" "Do you think she wasn't? She became an alcoholic. She went to therapy. Look at her body. She didn't care for her body because she thinks that living without you is like dying. You are ,for fucking sake, her air to breathe. If she would love me… I would lay her the world to her feet. She would be treated like the queen she is.",Sebastian said and Emma looked in his face.

"You help her to get me back although you love her so much?" "When you love someone you also have to know to let someone go. I let her go because she couldn't love me like she loves you. She can't be happy with me like she could with you… Show her that you still love her. Show her that you were this idiot but you learned from it. Show her the Emma she fell in love with.",Sebastian said and looked down at Regina. "Show her that Love isn't weakness. Show her that Love is strength."

Emma kissed Regina's lips and then rested her forehead against Regina's. "Please wake up..",Emma whispered. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard a quiet painful moan from Regina and opened her eyes. Regina's eyes fluttered and they stared at each other. Regina pushed Emma away and crawled backwards.

"Leave me alone.",Regina said and Sebastian helped her up. "No. Please listen to me.",Emma begged and stood up to. "I've listened to you enough, Emma. I don't want to hear your love confession and be a short time happy just for you to break me a third time. That's not gonna happen.",Regina snapped and Emma watched how the love of her life walked away from her like she did all these months ago.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:) NO-NATIVE SPEAKER :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait but yesterday I thought I would write an bio exam today and I had to learn 20 pages in one afternoon. I was to exhausted and rather went to sleep:)**

**Anyway…I hope you like the chapter, I'm slightly ill at the moment so I tried to make sense but if I didn't than well. I should probably rest a little more:)**

**ANYWAY,Enjoy:***

**poor Sebastian:) handsome man in the story but everyone sees him as lobster:D**

Emma paced in her apartment. She needed a totally romantic surprise for Regina. The ultimate love confession. Over the hours she had written everything down which crossed her mind but nothing seemed right. Emma sighed. She screwed up.

Snow entered the apartment and gasped. Everywhere were papers with notes. She picked some up and her eyes widened. "What the hell are you planing?",Snow asked and Emma slumped down on a chair. "I want to get Regina back…" "What? Are you insane?",Snow asked. "No! I love her! She loved me and I abandoned her even after I promised her to never leave her… I'm such an idiot."

"No…. she is the Evil Queen." "I think she stopped being it when she casted the curse. She never tried to harm me on purpose…" "But she tried to hurt us…" "She became an alcoholic because of me… I hurt her far more than you did.",Emma said and sighed. "Without her I feel incomplete. All I want is her back in my arms… I was a fool to believe everyone… I was a fool to deny my feelings…"

"And what are you trying now?",Snow asked defeated. "I want to show Regina that I made a mistake. I want to show her that I love her and that she is my happy ending. That no one but her can make me happy." "Well… your father always bought my favorite flowers when we argued." "I don't think they'll fix what I did." "No but it would be a start. Send her her favorite flowers with a little card. Maybe about all the things you love about her. About what makes her special to you.",Snow said and Emma thought about it. "Do you think it would work?" Snow nodded.

"But I can't send her daisies… They are too small." "Than put them on the card." Emma nodded softly. "Do you think she can ever forgive me?" "I don't know. You see how she acts with me and the Daniel issue." "She told me about Daniel… why was it your fault?" "I told her mother about it… and… and Cora killed him." "Why the hell did you do that? Are you insane?" "I was 10!" "I could keep promises with 10!",Emma argued and stood up.

"She put an enchantment on me." "Why didn't you tell Regina that?" "She never gave me the chance…" Emma shook her head. "I won't argue with you… It's not my deal. I will go in my room." Snow nodded and Emma went into her room.

Regina cried in Sebastian's arms. "Why does she have to keep reminding me that I can't have her?" "She loves you… she would have killed them if you wouldn't have been unconscious. Her only concern was your well being… I know that doesn't make her mistakes right but I think that she still loves you and that she would do everything to get you back."

"Why did she even listened to them? She knows me. She knows almost everything about me… I never lied to her… Yes, I didn't told her about the curse but I was scared that she would leave me and I couldn't let that happen… I won't forgive her… she hurt me to much… All she did was fighting with me. Telling me to stand out of her way… And that's what I'll do." "You don't mean that. Emma is your air. Your other half. You love her to much to forget her." "Than I'll get something…",Regina said coldly. "That will just end in you two hurting each other."

Regina stood up and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?",Melanie asked when they met in the foyer. "None of your concern.",Regina answered and brushed past her. Melanie followed her and turned her around. "What do you want?",Regina snapped and Melanie sighed. "Stop it! You are just hurting yourself." "Not when I'm done!" "You are not the only heartbroken woman! At least I came over it! Dammit, Regina! She broke up with you 6 months ago! Get finally over it!"

You could just hear the slap and the gasp. "I'm so sorry… Melanie… I…" "It's okay…",Melanie said and sighed. "We had it worse. But please listen to me. The potion you want from Gold is not going to help. It will erase all the love in your heart. You won't remember our bond. Won't remember the love for Henry. It will hurt you. Don't do that to yourself, sweetheart."

Regina hugged Melanie. "I'm sorry… I…I shouldn't have done that… Sorry." "It's okay. Remember? We are sisters. I won't let you down." "I love you." "I love you too.",Melanie answered and they hugged for a little while longer before they stepped apart and Melanie led her back into the house.

Stephanie stood in the foyer with chocolate and tissues. "Come, we watch some movies.",Stephanie said and led her into the living room. Sebastian came to Melanie and sighed. "How is she?" "I think that she finally got to the point where she can start to repair herself.",Melanie answered and they looked at each other. "Are you alright? From my own experience I know that watching someone you love gets taken is horrible." "I'll come around. I just want her to be happy." "You are a good friend. I hope you know." "Thank you." They hugged and then followed the others.

They found them cuddling on the couch with a love movie on TV and chocolate all over their faces. "Isn't that normally my part?",Melanie asked smiling and slumped down on the love seat. Stephanie smiled at her and looked down at Regina who was completely engrossed into the movie and the chocolate. She patted Regina's hip and the latter looked at her. "Mhm?" "I change with Sebastian, okay?" Regina nodded and returned watching the movie. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

He intertwined their hands and traced pattern on Regina's hand. Regina sighed and snuggled in his embrace. Melanie wrapped her arms around Stephanie's torso and pulled her on her lap. "Thank you, my love.",she whispered and they kissed softly. Suddenly they heard Maike crying and Stephanie sighed. "We continue later.",Melanie whispered and Stephanie nodded. She stood up and walked upstairs.

The movie ended and they parted to go to bed. Like the first night Regina woke up in the night. She stood up and walked to the door. Deciding if she would go to Melanie and Stephanie or to the alcohol downstairs. Going to Melanie and Stephanie sounded better to her and she walked to their bedroom and opened the door. She saw them spooning in sleep and tried to held her sobs back. She closed the door and went downstairs. She couldn't do this and alcohol was the only thing which could help her. Which would stop her feelings to take over.

She reached the cabinet with the alcohol and tried to grab one when she suddenly felt a hand on her hip. Regina froze and turned then. "Emma?",she asked shocked and stepped back. "I… I couldn't sleep… I needed to see you…",Emma said and Regina stepped further back. "No. You don't get to do that! You can't…",she was silenced with a kiss. "I love you and I will show you how much. You will see that you are everything for me. I won't give up until you are my wife.",Emma said and Regina swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I…I don't know if I can forgive you…",Regina answered and felt Emma's lips on her own again. "Stop that or I'll break your fingers.",they heard Melanie say. Emma looked at her shocked but didn't step back. Regina looked at Emma and then at Melanie. "I won't leave her. Neither you nor anyone else will keep me from her ever again… I know I did a mistake and I'm truly sorry for it and I will do everything to show Regina that I'm trustworthy. That I regret what I've done. I love her with all my heart and I will fight for her until I die.",Emma said and Melanie crossed her arms.

"If you break her heart a second time than I'll kill you with my own hands. And I promise you that I won't be kind.",Melanie said and Emma nodded. "I know. And I probably would help you. But I want just one last chance. One chance.",she turned back to Regina who was listening wide-eyed. "One last chance to make you happy." She stroked Regina's cheek. "I love you." She kissed Regina a last time before she went to the backdoor and left.

"Why are you up?",Regina asked her after some minutes. "You were in our room." "I thought you were asleep.",Regina gasped. "We were but I wake up when someone enters my room. So. What happened?",Melanie asked and led her upstairs. "I… I had a nightmare…" They went into Melanie's and Stephanie's bedroom and Stephanie looked up sleepily. "Next time you just wait until we speak…",she said half asleep and patted the spot next to her in the middle of the bed.

Regina slipped under the covers and felt Stephanie's hand on her stomach, stroking it softly. "What took you so long?",Stephanie asked and Melanie laid down next to Regina. "Emma broke into our house and begged Regina for forgiveness.",Melanie summed up and Regina sighed. "What am I gonna do? I… I can't forgive her that easily although my heart screams to return her affection and be happy with her." "You should wait.",Stephanie said and Melanie nodded. "Yeah. Make her crawl for you. If she loves you as much as she is declaring than she would lick the ground clean so you could walk over it.",Melanie supported her wife.

"Why were you in our room?",Stephanie asked and Regina sighed. "I… I dreamt about Melanie's death… When…" "When she tried to save you." Regina nodded. "I wasn't dead, I just liked the ground more.",Melanie said to lighten the mood. "You were almost dead!",both women screamed and Melanie sighed. "But Gold healed me but erased our memories. Everything is alright.",Melanie said and looked at the two most important women in her life.

**-Flashback-**

_"Give up! You are alone against 3 of us.",David shouted at Regina and Red growled. "Shut up dog.",Regina said disgusted and turned to Snow. "You let your beloved ones fight for you? Die for you? All these people died because you couldn't fight with me.",Regina said and Snow shook her head. "No! You.. you are a monster! That…that wasn't my fault. It's yours." "Yes, like Daniel dying was mine too.",Regina spat._

_"I was a child!" "Old enough to keep a secret! You promised me you ungrateful brat. It would've been the best if I would have let you die on that runaway horse!",Regina screamed and Red growled louder. "Keep your dog quiet. I'm out of dog food." "You are nothing more than a monster and soon you will be treated like one.",David said and distracted Regina. She didn't saw Red jumping towards her._

_She just felt how she was pushed to the side and than the ugly sound of skin getting teared. Regina looked at the point she last stood. "NO! Melanie! NO!",she screamed and threw Red against a tree and knocked her out while she crawled to Melanie and cradled her in her arms. "No…",she whispered and laid her head on Melanie's breast. She heard the faint beating of a heart. "Don't leave me.",Regina whispered. "Don't leave us." Melanie slowly opened her eyes. "Bastard wolf…",she breathed out and smiled._

_"Don't you dare making jokes about your injuries….",Regina said and stroked Melanie's face. "I'm not… I hope you kicked her ass…" "You are not dying.",Regina said crying and Melanie smiled. "Then why are you crying, sweetheart?" "Stop… you are not dying. I won't let that happen. She won't take another person I love away." "I love you too, sweetheart." "Rumpelstiltskin!",Regina screamed and Gold appeared. "My my… what do you want." "Heal her!",Regina roared and he kneeled next to them. "What do I get?" "Everything.",Regina said and Melanie grabbed her. "No… don't do that." "I'll do it. You won't stop me from rescuing you. You have family and I promised to protect you."_

_Gold healed her and took her body. "That's the price.",he said and casted something. Everyone collapsed and fell unconscious._

**-End Flashback-**

"Bad Ruby. Bad.",Melanie said and Regina elbowed her in the stomach. "Ugh… damn that hurts." "I was desperate…I couldn't lose you…" "That was the right decision, Regina. Really. Don't blame yourself.",Stephanie said and kissed her cheek. "And now go to sleep." They snuggled close to Regina and fell asleep.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_ : _**Ich weiß, sowas kann schon nerven aber ich bin als Person auch sehr beschützerisch wenn es um meine beste Freundin geht:) Das bringt viele Menschen um den Verstand:)**

_JaWe99: _**Bei mir kriegen alle ,bis auf Vergewaltiger und Frauenschläger (oder auch Männerschläger wir wollen jetzt mal nicht nur die ganze brutale Seite auf Männer schieben), ein Happy end. Sebastian kriegt seine wahre Liebe noch früher oder später:)**

_Gunner4Life:_** To your question in Ch. 5. No one saw it because they either did it or they didn't care. Like they do in the show… (this ***)**

**Thank you for your kind words and support:) they make me really happy:)**

**An early announcement I'll be in holidays between 26.10-1.11. so I probably won't write or I'll write everything in my first holiday week and publish it but I won't be able to do much.**

**Anyway, Enjoy:***

The next day Regina went into the diner in the morning. It was 7am and there weren't many people. She walked to the counter. "A coffee please.",she said to Granny who looked up. "I have something for you.",she said and pulled from under the counter 20 roses and a card.

"You probably know who send them?",Granny asked and the few people in the diner watched the scene. "These are for me?",Regina asked shyly. Granny nodded and Regina smelled on them. A small smile was on her face and she took the card and laid the roses down to read it. The card was decorated with daisies and she smiled. Emma still knew her favorite flowers.

_"Most beautiful laugh on the whole world."_

She was confused and reread the sentence. Granny put the coffee in front of her and Regina absent-minded pulled some dollar out of her purse and put them on the counter. "Your coffee is already paid.",Granny said and Regina shrugged. She sat down on a chair. "When did Emma bring them?",she asked. "Around 4 or 5 in the morning." "Wow… that's unusual for her…" "She loves you." "And still she listened to everyone and left me. Even after she promised me not to."

Granny sighed and took Regina's hand. "Everyone makes mistakes. You made some too." "I regret it…I…I regret causing pain… but I was alone… After the marriage… the people of the kingdom hated me. Even though I did nothing. I didn't want to marry the king… and they still hated me…",Regina said defeated and the people in the diner gasped.

"You had your father." "My father did nothing. He was scared. Scared of the king. Scared of my mother. Scared of me… He just watched how Gold pulled me into the darkness. A place where no one could hurt me anymore… A place where I was safe…" Granny walked around the counter and hugged Regina tightly.

"Why am I even telling you this? You are on Snow's side…" "I'm on the side of good. If Snow would kill someone innocent I wouldn't stand behind her either.",Granny said and Regina buried her face into Granny's neck and sobbed. The people weren't prepared for this sight and stayed silent.

When Regina caught herself again she patted shyly Granny's back and felt how the embrace weakened a bit. She looked in Granny's eyes and saw acceptance and care. She looked away and tried to hide her feelings. Granny stroked her cheek and Regina looked back. "I know it's hard but I also know that Emma is serious. She will fight until you forgive her. I think you need her like she needs you. She learned from her mistake. She would do everything for you. Even killing her beloved ones when you would ask her to. Take your time to forgive but forgive her. It's the right thing to do.",she said and kissed Regina's forehead.

"And start eating again. Your are definitely to thin." "I… thank you…",Regina said and Granny sat her down on the chair. "You drink and I make you something small to eat." Regina nodded and looked to her coffee. She picked the card up and read it another time. She heard someone clear his throat behind her and she turned around. They saw her frightened face and the man held his hands up.

"I wanted to thank you.",he said and Regina looked confused. "My wife and me… we can't get children on our own and the curse gave us 2 wonderful little girls… Thank you.",he said and Regina looked down. "They were orphans in our land.",Regina just replied. "Why did you give them to us?",the man asked her and sat down next to her.

The other people scooted closer to her and Regina felt how her panic rose. "Could you… could you give me some more space?",Regina asked and tried to keep her breathing down. They scooted a little bit away and looked at her. "I…I gave them to you… because you were without children… I wanted to at least give the orphans a good life… Orphans under 10." "Because they are in your eyes innocent.",the man said surprised.

Regina nodded and Granny came back. "Okay guys. Let the poor woman drink her coffee and eat her breakfast.",Granny ordered and they returned eating their own things. Just the man stayed and ate his breakfast next to her. Regina watched him scared. "I was one of your guards.",he said and she looked at him surprised. "You were?" He nodded. "I was the one who always stayed at your door after the king…" "You were the one who ignored Snow's order?",Regina asked surprised and he nodded.

"Yes. I know you couldn't stand her. She was the reason you were in the castle and that you had to sleep with the king…" "Thank you… I probably would have killed her that night….",Regina answered and he smiled. "You're welcome.",he said and the door of the diner opened and the bell chimed.

Regina turned around and looked at the new guest. It was Emma who smiled at her. She sat down next to Regina and ordered a coffee. "How are you?",Emma asked her and wiped softly the mascara. Regina tried to answer but she couldn't bring out a tone. Emma squeezed softly her hand. "I didn't sleep well.",Emma said and kissed Regina's hand.

"Take it slow, tiger. Give the poor woman some time.",the man said and Emma glared at him. "And who are you to talk to me like that?" He growled but before he could answer Regina stopped him with a hand. "It's okay… thank you for the flowers, Emma… thank you for the card.",Regina said and Emma nodded.

She got her coffee and looked at Regina sadly. She left the diner and Regina thought about it a moment before she ran after Emma. "Emma wait!",she shouted and Emma turned around surprised. "What's up? They didn't do anything again, right?",Emma asked and checked Regina's body for visible bruises.

"No…I… I needed to talk to you.",Regina answered and Emma stepped closer when she saw that Regina shivered and pulled her in her arms. "You are cold.",Emma said and Regina sighed. "Emma… I'm sorry for what I said yesterday… I…" "No. You were right. I had no right to snap at you like this when I was the one who made the mistake. So let me make it up. Let me make it right again."

"So… the flowers…" "Aren't everything I planned so far. You are the most incredible woman and I won't stop until you know that. Until you believe that.",Emma cupped Regina's cheek and kissed her softly. Regina stepped back. "I won't give up until you know." Regina nodded. She turned around and walked back into the diner. She sat down and ate her breakfast. Deep in thoughts.

_Most beautiful laugh in the world. Most incredible woman._

Emma really loved her. Emma would fight for her. Emma wanted her. Regina smiled. Her love wanted her back. And then she felt someone grabbing her and pushing her from the chair. She hadn't realized that she sat almost 3 hours in the diner and looked up. A tall muscular man had pushed her and started kicking her. "You aren't worthy of love.",he screamed at her and Regina tried to get away from him but he grabbed her hair and kicked her in the stomach.

She whimpered but felt how the pain faded and someone kicked the man away. Emma was the one and she fell on her knees next to Regina. "I'm here, baby.",Emma said and picked her up. Regina sobbed and coughed blood. "It'll be all better soon." She pulled Regina's phone out of her bag and dialed Melanie's number. "I'm here.",she whispered to Regina and kissed her forehead.

"Hello?",Melanie asked and Emma put the phone to her ear. "Melanie? I need you in the diner… someone hurt Regina. She coughs blood.",Emma said panicked. "I'm on my way.",Melanie answered and they hung up. Emma hugged Regina closer and kissed her again. Then she looked up to the man. She looked at him hateful. "Didn't she suffer enough?",Emma screamed at him and he shook his head. "She killed my family during the war between 4 kingdoms." "4?",Regina asked pained and coughed some more blood. "I was 16 at this time. Not even married with King Leopold." "Liar!",he said and tried to kick her again but was stopped by Granny's crossbow.

"She is right. Red and Regina are almost the same age and during the war between the 4 kingdoms Red was just 14 years old.",Granny said angered and the door opened. Melanie came into the diner and sank directly to her knees next to Emma and Regina. She whispered some words in a foreign language and her hands glowed purple before Regina was healed and stopped coughing.

The door opened again and Sebastian came to them. He saw Regina on the ground and looked at the man then. "You bastard.",he said and grabbed a kitchen knife and stepped towards him. Granny held him back. "He isn't it worth. That will just get you either the death penalty or jail time and then you couldn't protect Regina any longer.",Granny said to him and Sebastian gave Granny the knife. Regina stood up with the help of Emma and Melanie. Sebastian supported her weigh and took Regina's belongings before he led her out of the diner.

Emma cuffed the man and brought him to the station where she locked him up. Then she drove to Melanie's house and knocked on the door. Stephanie opened it and looked at her questionably. "Who are you?",Emma asked confused. "Stephanie Simpson. Best friend of Regina. What do you want, Sheriff Swan?" "I need to see if Regina is alright.",Emma said and Stephanie looked over her shoulder to Regina who stood in the doorframe of the kitchen. Regina nodded and Stephanie stepped aside.

Emma entered and walked to Regina. She watched Regina and cupped her cheeks. "I'm so glad that you are alright… I shouldn't have leave you alone in the diner. I…I'm sorry.",Emma said and held her close. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and took a deep breath. She loved this woman so much. She wanted to have her back in her life. "I can't forgive you yet.",Regina whispered and felt how her heart ached.

"I know. I just needed you in my arms…",Emma whispered back and Stephanie smiled softly. "I leave you two alone.",she said and went into the living room. "I just want to protect you. And… and this man got to close to you today…" "Thank you..",Regina answered and looked up into Emma's eyes. Emma kissed her softly before she stepped back. "I'll go now. See you soon.",Emma said and Regina nodded. She followed Emma to the door and watched how she went away. "I love you too.",Regina said and Emma turned around. She smiled lovingly and went to her car but still looking at Regina.

"She is cute if she isn't an idiot.",Regina heard behind her and turned around. Stephanie stood with chocolate and some chips behind her. "Yes, she is.",Regina answered and closed the door. "Maybe you shouldn't wait to long. She is sincere.",Stephanie said and Regina grabbed the chocolate. "But who can assure me that she won't leave me again?" "No one but her. And she may broke that promise but she was as scared as you… I'm not trying to defend her. She was a bitch to just leave you.." "She is my true love… my happy end." "I hope so. You deserve a happy end."

Regina slept this night better. She dreamt about one pleasant memory.

**-Flashback-**

_"Morning.",Regina mumbled when she felt Emma kissing her neck. "Good morning, beautiful.",Emma answered and Regina turned around. "What did I miss?",Regina asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Nothin…",Emma said smirking._

_"You are a horrible liar.",Regina said and tickled Emma. "Hey! Woah!",Emma screamed and laughed. Trying to get away from Regina's evil hands. Regina straddled Emma and tickled her. "So. What did I miss?",Regina asked and let Emma catch her breath. "You won… I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.",Emma said and Regina kissed her softly. "Mhmm. And I get dessert first?",Regina asked and her hands trailed down to Emma's shorts. "Yes.",Emma said and switched the position with Regina. _

_After half an hour Regina and Emma stood up and showered before they went down to the kitchen. "Granny brought it over, right?",Regina asked when she saw the food. Emma grinned and Regina shook laughing her head. "Anyway, the main thing is that I got my dessert.",Regina said and kissed Emma again. They held each other close and made a bit out before Henry cleared his throat and they parted slightly. _

_Regina looked at him. "Everything alright, Henry?",she asked him. He nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to eat and you two make that impossible.",he said and both women laughed. "Sorry, sweetheart. Just one more time.",Regina said and kissed Emma a last time passionate. "Ugh…",came from Henry and the women laughed against each other's mouths._

_They parted and sat down._

**-End Flashback-**

The next morning she woke up and felt happy. Really happy. She stepped into the bathroom and actually sung a song. When she dried herself she danced sort of and she had more sway in her walk. She put a some more colorful dress on and walked down to the kitchen where she got her purse and went into the diner.

She didn't care for anything. Just was to happy. Emma sat in the diner and Regina waved her smiling. Emma looked surprised before she smiled herself and waved back. Granny gave Regina the second bouquet of roses and the second letter. Regina walked over to Emma and sat down. "You should get a little more creative.",Regina said and opened the card.

_Snores in sleep._

"That's not true!",Regina said smiling and Emma smirked. "Not loudly but you do. I watched you often enough." "I still didn't forgive you.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. She took Regina's hand and kissed it like the day before. "Just keep smiling and everything is fine.",Emma said and they locked eyes.

"I try.",Regina answered and stroke Emma's hand. "Would you go on a date with me? I want to start over.",Emma said and Regina looked surprised. "Ehm… I don't know… isn't that to soon?",Regina answered and Emma looked at her defeated. "It's okay… You're right… Sorry.." "No wait… I'd love to.",Regina said and now Emma was the one who looked surprised.

"Tomorrow 6pm?",Emma asked her and Regina nodded. "And wear something comfortable." "Alright, now I'm slightly scared.",Regina said smirking and Emma chuckled. "You will find it great. I know it." "Okay. See you tomorrow.",Regina said and stood up. She kissed Emma's cheek and grabbed the latter's coffee before she left.

**TBC…?**

**I think that was slightly to fast but I needed more happier moments. School and family problems aren't very healthy so Sorry if I ruined it a bit here:/**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**When this chapter is shit than I have to say for my defense, I never left Germany… sadly. I just know these things from TV shows, documentaries and pictures:/**

**Anyway, I hope you like it:)**

**Enjoy:***

**Leave some reviews:) they make me happy:D**

Regina paced in her room. She was so nervous. Today Emma would pick her up and take her out to a date. Their second first date. Regina walked downstairs. "I'm going in the diner.",Regina said and Stephanie ,who stood in the kitchen, nodded.

Regina walked to the diner with a big grin on her face and opened the door. In there she saw a man with a gun threatening Granny and Red. Regina looked around and tried to find something to knock the man out but the man saw her and attacked her. She yelped and kicked his stomach. "You fucking bitch!",the man shouted and slapped her.

"You won't hurt them.",Regina said and tried to tackle him. "It's your fault! You quitted your job! Because of you I lost my shop! I can't feed my children anymore!",the man screamed and slammed her against a wall. He started to choke her and she kicked him in his balls. "You fucking….",he screamed and sank to his knees. Regina pushed him away and grabbed his gun. Red came to her and took the gun and patted Regina's back.

"Thank you.",Red said with a smile and Regina nodded. She trembled but she had saved them. She was a hero. Granny gave Red a rope to tie the man and called Emma. Regina wiped the blood from her face and sat down. "Are you alright?",Granny asked her and took Regina's hand. "Yes… just still shocked.",Regina answered and Granny smiled. "I never saw you in jeans.",she commented and Regina grinned. "Emma is taking me out.",Regina answered. "Dyke!",the man screamed and Red kicked his leg.

"Shut up!",Red snapped and the door opened. Emma came in and looked at the man on the ground and then at Regina. "Are you alright?",Emma asked her and Regina nodded. "I see, I have to make a special date tonight." She kissed Regina's cheek and smiled softly before she cuffed the man and dragged him out of the diner.

"And here are your flowers.",Granny said and gave Regina her roses. "She should stop giving me so many. I have not enough place soon.",Regina said giggling and read the card.

_"Most beautiful character on the whole world."_

"She is definitely crazy.",Regina said and Red grabbed the card and read it. "Aaww. Sweet.",she said laughing and Regina tried to get the card back. "Give it to me.",Regina said and jumped to get it. "Come on. I just helped you. Now give me my card back." Regina was frustrated and Red saw how much it meant to Regina and lowered her arm. Regina snatched the card out of her hands and turned it a few times to check that everything was still like Emma sent it.

"Still head over heels in love with this woman.",Red said and shook her head. "She is mine.",Regina said dangerously and Red put her hands up. "If you don't hurry up than for how long?",Red asked and Regina looked at her angrily. "Don't you dare to make your move on her or I swear to God you will regret that you are born.",Regina threatened her and Red pushed her. "You don't get to speak to me like that! Emma is more worth than you!",Red shouted.

Regina pushed her back. "Than why didn't you make your move earlier? You had your chance! Emma is my …",Regina stopped. "Yeah, what is she? You treat her like shit even though she is crawling on her knees back to you. Emma would be better of with me than you!",Red screamed. "Stop it, Ruby!",Granny snapped. "Why? Regina had all these months to gain Emma back and she did nothing!" "She wasn't the one who made the mistake!" "She lied to Emma the whole relationship!" "Would you tell your lover that you are the evil Queen when your lover doesn't believe in fairytales? No! You would be scared to! Regina was left alone all her life. She just didn't want to be left alone again!",Granny said and Regina looked at her shocked.

Then she felt magic. It flickered around Ruby. "Don't be angry on Red… it's not her fault.",Regina said and Granny looked at her confused. "Someone put a spell on her.",Regina said and touched Red's shoulder. She mumbled something and the magic broke and Red breathed deep in. She looked at Regina who saw the guilt in Red's eyes. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault, my dear.",Regina said but Red shook her head. "No. I owe you an apology. Really, I'm sorry…" "It's okay, Red… It wasn't your fault. The curse use your anger. The person who casted it upon you hates me, that's why I felt your wrath."

Granny closed the diner and brought some pancakes and coffees to a table and they sat down. They talked a little bit before Granny asked Regina a surprising question. "How did you get together with Emma?" "Yeah, how did that even happen?" "Well, it was a month after Emma arrived…."

**-Flashback-**

_"Miss Swan? What are you doing here at… 2am?",Regina asked Emma angrily who had knocked on her door for 5 minutes until Regina opened it. This woman made her crazy but also happy. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and put her mayor mask on. _

_"I needed to see you…",Emma said shyly and Regina looked surprised. "What? Why? It couldn't wait until tomorrow?" "No, because then I would be a coward again.",Emma said and stepped forward. She grabbed Regina by her hips and kissed her lovingly. Regina was shocked but responded. She loved Emma. She realized it in that moment and pulled her in the house and shut the door._

_"So…",Emma said and Regina smiled. "Shut up and come with me.",Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand. The latter smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina and they tried awkwardly to get the stairs up. Regina went to the wardrobe and got a second pair of pajamas and gave them Emma before she slipped under the covers and turned to a side. Emma changed quickly and slipped behind her and wrapped her arms around her and sighed._

_Regina woke up alone and she sighed. Emma left her. She was sad and watched her clock when suddenly behind her the door opened and two pairs of feet stormed in the room. Henry grinned and hugged her and Emma had a tray in her hands with lots of food on it. "You are together? That's so awesome. I get two moms. And you get your happy ending. Everything will be good now. You can be good now.",he said and Regina hugged him back. "I love you so much, Henry.",she whispered and kissed his head before she looked up to Emma._

_"Thank you.",she mouthed and Emma smiled. "You're welcome.",Emma mouthed back. "You have to sit against the headboard, Mom. If not than we can't eat.",he said and Regina laughed softly. She obeyed and Emma put the tray on her lap before she crawled next to her on the bed and kissed her softly. "Thank you for the food, my dear.",Regina said before she kissed her a second time. "Ugh, Mooooms. I'm hungry…" _

_They looked at him and laughed. "I'm just going on the toilet and let you sort this out…",he said and quickly ran out of the room. "Thank you.",Regina said again and Emma kissed her passionate. Regina's heart fluttered and she caressed Emma's cheek. "You are welcome, Regina." "I'm sorry that I was so… bitchy." "You protected Henry. That's normal. You are a wonderful Mom." "I think I fell for you…",Regina blurted out and Emma looked surprised before she kissed her._

_"That's good because I fell for you too.",Emma answered and they smiled. "That's not to fast?",Regina asked and looked at Emma. "Maybe but it's perfect.",Emma said. "I… I fell for you when I first laid eyes on you…" "Me too.",Regina said with tears in her eyes and smiled brightly. "You definitely should smile more like this. It makes you so beautiful." "R-really?",Regina asked amazed and Emma looked at her shocked. _

_"Yeah… why should I be kidding?",Emma asked her. "It's just… I'm not used to compliments… I… sorry… Maybe it is too soon." "We'll come around that.",Emma said and turned Regina's head to her. She kissed her softly. "I have a running issue but I believe that if we are together that we can overcome our issues." "Okay.",Regina whispered and they smiled softly._

**-End Flashback-**

"Aaww, that's so sweet.",Red said and Regina smiled. "She made me fall for her in 1 second and than waited 1 month to make her move.",Regina answered and looked at the card in her hands. "I'm so curious where Emma will take me…" "Will you forgive her tonight?",Granny asked and Regina thought about it. "I don't know…I… yes… if she doesn't disappoint me."

"She won't. I promise you. It will please you definitely.",Granny said and Regina looked at her. "What did she plan?" "Na, I don't say anything. You have to wait.",Granny said laughing and Regina smiled.

She looked on the clock and put some hundred dollar on the table. "For your time. I know that you need more money and that was definitely not good for your diner. So take it. I have enough.",Regina said when Granny tried to protest. "Thank you.",she said and hugged Regina who directly melted into it.

She never had a caring mother and Granny was everything she ever wished as for a mother. She clung to Granny and felt how the latter softly stroked her back. "Have fun tonight.",Granny whispered. "But don't stay up to late, we don't want a sleepy mayor." Regina laughed softly and snuggled closer to Granny. "Thank you, Granny. I…",she didn't need to say it. Granny knew. She knew that Regina trusted her. That she felt safe with her. "I know.",she whispered and Regina started sobbing.

"I…I wished you would've raised me…",Regina said and Granny laughed softly. "Me too, little one.",she answered and felt how Regina relaxed fully in the embrace. Red smiled and joined the embrace. "Welcome to the family.",Red whispered and Regina smiled. "Thank you…",she answered.

The parted and Granny wiped Regina's tears while Red got some tissues for Regina. "Bad Emma, making me so emotional.",she said and Red giggled. "Welcome to the human race.",she said and Regina nudged her laughing. "See you tomorrow and then you have to tell us everything about your date.",Red said and wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders. "Okay.",Regina said sniffling and smiled at Red.

She walked home and freshened herself up before she started to pace. 3 hours until Emma would pick her up. She was so nervous but got quickly distracted by Stephanie who started to cook with her.

Emma stood in her apartment and sighed. No restaurant had a place for two anymore and she cursed. "Where could I bring Regina?",she asked her mother who sat down with a cocoa. "That is something you should have thought about before you asked her out. But I think that she won't be mad because she loves you, Emma."

"Do you think a pizzeria is okay? I worked there and they made the best pizzas…" "I don't know. She isn't really that kind of woman…",Snow said and Emma sighed. "And furthermore. Where do you want to take her?" "New York. I know that is a long drive but I know also that she never was in New York and she wanted to see the Time Square once in her life. She heard so much about it and was so excited about it. And I got two hotel rooms for us, so we don't have to drive back afterwards.",Emma said and Snow just shook smiling her head.

"You are unbelievable but I bet she will be all over you. At least when you are at the time square." "Thanks. Anyway, I change and buy her flowers and chocolate before I pick her up.",Emma said and walked upstairs. She changed into jeans and a T-Shirt before she put her red leather jacket on and her sneakers before she grabbed her purse, the hotel confirmation and her car keys.

"Did you pack things for you and her?",Snow asked when Emma walked to the door. "Mine are already in the trunk and Melanie packed some things for Regina and is putting them in it when I'm picking her up." Snow nodded and Emma walked to her car and drove to the flower shop. She bought 10 real and 1 plastic rose before she walked into Granny's and got Regina's favorite but rare favorite chocolate which was made like in the Enchanted Forest.

"Thank you. I owe you." "Just make Regina happy.",Granny answered and Emma nodded. She climbed back in her car and drove to Regina where Melanie hid with Regina's luggage. Emma opened the trunk and Melanie put the luggage into it. "What are you doing with her?",Melanie asked Emma and they walked up to the front door. "Eating pizza and showing her the time square."

"She always dreamed about a place where you could see soooo many lights that they almost blind you. She always loved fireflies.",Melanie said and walked around the house. "Keep her safe." "Always." Emma stood in front of the front door and knocked. Regina opened the door smiling and looked at the clock behind herself. "You are an hour early.",Regina said surprised but with a big smile on her face.

"I know but I needed to make sure that you are in comfortable clothes.",Emma said and gave Regina the chocolate. Regina unwrapped it and smelled at it. "That smells like from the Enchanted Forest…",Regina said surprised. "Granny made it so that's almost the same. And I brought you something else.",she held out the roses and Regina took them.

"My love dies when the last rose is dying.",she said and Regina looked shocked and hurt. Emma just smiled and then Regina saw the plastic rose. She smiled brightly and hugged Emma tightly. Emma wrapped her arms around her and sighed. "It feels so good to have you back in my arms.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded. "I missed you." "I'm taking this as not forgiven yet but on the way to do it?",Emma asked her and Regina giggled.

"You always knew me to good.",she said and Emma held her. "Because I care for you. I love you, Regina. Since the second I saw you." She pressed her lips on Regina's and caressed her back. They fitted so good. Regina opened her mouth slightly and asked for entrance. Emma directly obeyed and their tongues softly nudged each other. Explored the other. Regina moaned into the kiss and Emma stroked over Regina's cheek and lower back.

"I missed this. I missed this so much.",Emma said and directly kissed her a second time. "Me too.",Regina said. "So. Put the flowers in a vase and let's go.",Emma said excited and Regina turned around and ran to the kitchen. She put the flowers in water and the chocolate in a cabinet before she followed Emma out of the house and to her car. She opened the door of the passenger seat and Regina climbed in before Emma closed it again and climbed in the car herself.

"Where are we going?",Regina asked Emma. "That, my beautiful, is a surprise but I hope you are hungry." Regina smiled and Emma turned the radio on. Regina's favorite music was playing and Regina took Emma's hand. "You are wonderful.",she whispered and Emma grinned. "I learned from the best.",she said and winked.

Regina rolled laughing her eyes and they drove over the town line. "Where are we going?",Regina asked slightly scared. "Some where beautiful and important to me.",Emma answered and Regina gasped. "New York?",Regina asked and Emma cursed. "How do you do that?",Emma replied and Regina laughed.

"Despite everything that happened, I never forget anything about you." "Me too.",Emma answered.

After some hours they arrived in New York. "Welcome to New York City.",Emma said and Regina looked in awe around. "That's…. wow… incredible.",she responded. Totally fascinated about the world around her. About the many lights. The many people. "That's better than I've ever imagined." "I hoped you like it. But firstly let's get food and then we go somewhere else.",Emma said and drove to the pizzeria.

When they arrived Emma climbed out of her car and opened Regina's door. She helped her out and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "I love you.",she whispered and Regina grinned. "I love you too, Emma. And now let's eat something. I'm starving.",she whispered back and Emma opened the door to the pizzeria and led Regina to a reserved table. They sat down and Regina looked around.

"What's so special about this place?",Regina asked and looked to Emma. "I got a job here when I was released.",Emma answered and Regina smiled. She took Emma's hand and traced over it with her fingers. A waitress came to them and gave them the menu. "Two Cokes please.",Emma ordered and looked over the menu. Regina was fascinated. There were so many choices. "And a pizza with salami and spinet.",Emma said and looked over to a clearly helpless but amazed Regina.

"And for her a pizza margherita." The waitress wrote it down and left them. Regina looked up and saw that the waitress was gone. "Uh…I… I wanted a… margherita…",she said confused and Emma smiled. "I know and I ordered already." "How did you know?",Regina asked. "The pizza man from Storybrooke told me that you ate that often when you freshly arrived there."

"These traitors.",Regina said smiling and Emma kissed her hand. "How are they taking your redemption?",Emma asked her softly and Regina shrugged. "It's different. Some people are friendly and the others… well you know how they are." "I'm glad that you have Melanie and her sister as friends." "Sister? You mean Stephanie?" Emma nodded confused. "Oh, sweetheart… They are married.",Regina said chuckling and Emma blushed.

"Than I was jealous without a reason." "No, you wanted me for yourself and that's quite alright.",Regina said and leaned over the table and kissed her. The waitress cleared her throat and Regina sat back down and watched the waitress who put the Cokes on the table. "Your pizzas will be ready in 15 minutes.",she said and Emma nodded.

Regina watched how the waitress go and rolled her eyes. "The bitch could have give us this moment…",she said slightly angered and Emma sipped at her Coke. "It doesn't matter, beautiful. We have the whole night and tomorrow." "What?",Regina asked surprised. "I rent two hotel rooms for us so that I can show you some places which aren't safe at night but which are really beautiful.",Emma answered and Regina nodded. Slightly disappointed that she would be separated from Emma.

The pizza arrived and they ate. Emma told Regina something about her past in NYC and offered her a bite from her pizza which Regina accepted. Emma laughed at Regina's disgusted face and kissed her softly before she ate again. Emma paid and took Regina's hand. They walked around until they ended up at the Time Square and Regina gasped. She snuggled closer to Emma and looked at the many lights, the traffic, the buildings, the people.

"That's wonderful. I…I can't believe this… I'm not dreaming, right?",Regina asked and looked at Emma. "No. You are not dreaming. This is real, beautiful." "I'm glad that you are mine.",Regina said and Emma looked down at her. "I would love to have you as my girlfriend back but… do you forgive me already?" "We'll see tomorrow.",Regina said smiling and kissed Emma passionate. A man took a picture of them. They kissing in the foreground and behind them some buildings which glowed. He had a camera which directly printed the picture and tipped Emma's shoulder.

"Oh man… yes?",Emma asked slightly annoyed and he held out the picture. Emma took it and handed him 5 Dollar. Regina looked at the picture and smiled. "Thank you.",she said to the man who nodded and walked away. "A new picture." "Attention, soon we need a photo album.",Regina said laughing and Emma but the picture safely in her jacket.

It was midnight when Regina started to feel sleepy. "Come on, sleepy. We should get you in bed." "Mhm.",Regina answered and they went back to the car and drove to the hotel where Emma checked in. "We don't have things.",Regina said and Emma grinned. "Wait please.",she said and got the two backs out of the trunk and walked back to Regina. "I prepared everything.",she said and led Regina to their rooms.

"So… we uh… we see us tomorrow.",Emma said and Regina nodded sadly. They went in their rooms and made themselves ready for the bed and laid down. Regina tossed and turned around before she couldn't bear it any longer and took her room keys and walked to Emma's door. She knocked softly and waited. Emma opened the door and pulled her against her and softly kissed her.

"I can't sleep without you when only a wall is separating us.",Emma said and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "Me neither. I love you…" "I love you too.",Emma closed the door and they went to the bed and slipped under the covers. Emma wrapped herself around Regina and kissed her neck.

"I forgive you.",Regina mumbled and felt asleep. Emma looked at her and smiled brightly. She held her close and fell asleep too.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**

**Question to you…**

**When I want to write that something is overdone which to do I use? To or too? That's kinda confusing for me so it would be nice if someone could answer me that please:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Rosesdancinginmymind :_**Thanks:) that helped me although I need to remember it:)**

**Thanks for your reviews and friendly criticism:) **

**Anyway, Enjoy:***

The next morning Regina woke up with a warm body behind her and she sighed contently. "Morning.",Emma mumbled and Regina turned around and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. "Morning.",Regina replied and Emma lifted Regina's leg and wrapped it around her waist while she caressed it lovingly.

Emma started nipping on Regina's throat. "I love you.",Emma whispered and Regina smiled. "I love you too.",she whispered back and Emma rolled her on her back. They kissed more urgently. Felt how desperate they were for each other touches. "We can't.",Regina said and Emma tried to hide her disappointment. "I may forgave you but I still need my time. The time to trust you again. Let us start all over again. Start from the beginning." Emma nodded and kissed her.

"How is your … problem? Can you fight this alone or do you need my help?",Emma asked her and Regina sighed. "I still crave it but with people around me who are caring for me everything is sufferable.",Regina answered and Emma stroke her cheek. "I'm so sorry… that is my fault. I will help you. We will make it through this together.",Emma said and Regina nodded.

Emma stood up and helped Regina on her feet. "What are you doing?",Regina asked her and Emma lifted her up and wrapped Regina's legs around her waist. "Em-ma!",Regina squealed and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "I show you something.",Emma said and walked over to a window. She let Regina down and turned her around so that she could look out.

"That's… beautiful.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "Like you.",Emma answered and kissed her neck. Regina leaned back and sighed. "I've missed you…" "I've missed you too and I'm sorry. I am really sorry that I was such an idiot. Please. Tell me how I can truly make this up to you.",Emma said, turned her around and sank down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Regina's legs.

"I…I don't know… I think… you should just show me.",Regina answered and Emma lifted Regina's shirt and kissed her stomach softly. "You still know my weakest point….",Regina gasped and Emma nodded. "All I ever could was think about you. Your eyes. Your hot body. Your fantastic character. I missed your quiet snoring. I missed your body in my arms.",Emma answered and Regina stroked over Emma's hair.

Emma stood up and pulled Regina flush against herself. She started to whirl Regina around. Regina giggled and held on Emma while the latter hummed a soft tune to their little weird dance. "You are a horrible dancer.",Regina said giggling. "Thank you.",Emma answered laughing and picked Regina up bridal style and kissed her lovingly. "I could kiss you the whole day if there would be time.",Emma said and Regina smiled happily.

She let Regina down again and got their luggage. "Let's change and make us ready before I show you the rest of New York.",Emma said and Regina grinned happily. They changed and readied before they met again in Emma's room. "You worked for the Boston PD?",Regina asked when she saw the shirt Emma was wearing and Emma looked down. "Fuck…"

Regina was confused. "No…I…" "When you didn't work for them. Than how do you get a part of their uniform?",Regina asked. "I…I slept with an officer…",Emma said defeated and Regina's eyes widen. "And you wear this t-shirt while you are on a date with ME?",Regina asked, jealousy and anger clearly visible.

"I packed when it was dark… I didn't see which shirt I would pack.",Emma said and Regina turned away from her. She walked back in her room and slid down her door. She knew that she shouldn't be this angry with Emma but she couldn't help it. Why would someone be this stupid and wear something from a one-night-stand on the second date? Emma pounded on Regina's room door. "Regina…I love you. I never loved her. It was a mistake to pack this but I just thought about our wonderful time."

"Why do you even have it?",Regina asked sobbing. "I grabbed the false one when I tried to run away from her… I love you…" "I love you too, idiot.",Regina answered and stood up. Emma opened the door and hugged Regina lovingly. "I just keep my jacket zipped up.",Emma answered and Regina sighed. "You are such an idiot sometimes.",Regina answered and Emma kissed her forehead.

"Let me make it up to you.",Emma said and grabbed their luggage and checked out. "And how?",Regina asked her and followed her. "Just wait and see.",Emma said and drove to the harbor. They intertwined there fingers and Emma led her to a boat. "I…I hate boats.",Regina said. "We won't be long on it.",Emma said and held her. They looked out on the sea and breathed the sea air in. "You are safe.",Emma said when she felt Regina stiffen by a little wave.

"I know.",Regina said and leaned in. "You disgusting dykes…",a woman said next to them and they looked at her. "You know what? At least we share true love, that's more important than your needless words.",Regina said and kissed Emma passionately in front of the woman. The people around them clapped and the woman huffed furious. "I miss the times where we had still normal families in America.",she just said and Regina laughed. "My family is normal. You don't have to talk bad about mine just because your's doesn't like you."

The woman pushed Regina and Emma stepped in front of her and held her away. "Don't you dare touch her.",Emma said and the woman laughed. "And what then? You arrest me?" "I could. I'm Sheriff and she is a mayor. So either you go or I'll arrest you because of insulting and hurting a politician.",Emma said and the woman laughed. Emma took her badge and shoved it in the face of the woman who read it and got pale.

"So. What do you want?",Emma asked her and the woman retreated. "Such a bitch." She turned around to Regina and put the badge in her pocket. "Thank you, Ems.",Regina said and kissed her softly. "You're more than welcome.",Emma answered and caressed her. "Emma?",they heard behind them and they broke apart and turned to the voice. Regina watched how Emma's face fell. She followed Emma's look and looked in the face of a man.

"Neal?",Emma squeaked and Regina was confused. "What are you doing here?",Neal asked Emma shyly. "Ehm… not much…",Emma said and Regina looked at her shocked before she walked watched her and cursed silently. "Who is that?",Neal asked her. He still was so much in love with Emma. "My girlfriend.",Emma said defeated and watched how Regina slowly closed up and stared to the horizon.

"Oh… well. Why aren't you going to her?" "Because you are keeping me here.",Emma said and Neal sighed. Emma walked to Regina and Neal followed her quietly. "Beautiful?",Emma asked Regina and the latter just ignored her. "Why don't you do not much with Neal… Who is he in general? Henry's dad?",Regina snapped and Emma winced. "What… who is Henry?",Neal asked and Regina turned around. "Emma's 10 almost 11 years-old son.",she said and looked at him with so much hatred and jealousy that Emma shuddered.

"What…. but…",Neal gasped and counted the years. "He is…." "What does it matter, Neal? You aren't welcomed in his life.",Emma said and Regina snorted. "Like you weren't and you still stayed." "Regina stop this nonsense! I love you and he is from my past! He was the one why I had to go to jail even though he stole the watches.",Emma said and Regina's anger was now focused on her.

"So. If he is your past why don't you say then that we have a date? Which you titled as special and wonderful! Am I this embarrassing that you have to hide me?",Regina asked her and Emma sighed. "I'm sorry Regina…" "You say it and then you still do stupid things which hurt me again. Just let me alone.",she said and walked away again. Emma cursed and kicked the boat wall. "How do you know her?",he asked her.

"Henry brought me to Storybrooke, I broke her curse, I left her after 9 months relationship, now I'm fighting for getting her back and you stay the hell away from me,Henry or Regina.",Emma said. "So he showed you your destiny. And how did he know about the curse?" "Regina adopted him but I'm not talking with you so get the hell away from me.",Emma snapped. "I want to get to know him."

"You have no right. You left me! You hurt me and now you don't get the chance to get to know him.",Emma said and tried to find Regina. She found her after 15 minutes. "Regina… what the hell…",she said when she saw her girlfriend with a bottle of whiskey in her hand which was almost empty. "Fuck off, Emma. Have your happy ending with Henry's father… I hate you…",Regina slurred.

"I'm sorry, Regina… I really am… I love you. I was a fool but it was a panic reaction." "He should see Henry. So you can see how it hurt me when you stole him away from me.",Regina said an emptied the bottle. "And I don't forgive you anymore." Emma shattered. "No… please, Regina…I…I love you…I'm sorry…I love you…" "And still you are ashamed of me… No one knows me here and you still are ashamed of me.",Regina answered and tried to walk away once again but stumbled and got caught by Neal.

"Oh…. Don't listen to Emma… why don't you visit your son once.",she said and he helped her up. "That would be perfect.",he said and Regina fake smiled. "Regina… he will leave again and hurt Henry." "Or hurt you?",she asked angrily and pushed Emma. "I won't let that happen. You are out of your mind. He would threaten your parenting too.",Emma said and Regina shrugged. "I didn't really saw Henry these months since WE broke the curse. Since YOU left me alone." "I thought you love me." "I do but I'm sick of you hurting me! I'm sick of you making me feel vulnerable.",Regina answered.

"Marry me.",Emma said and Regina gasped. The whole ship was silent. "What?",Regina asked. "I love you. You are to important for me than you believe. Yes, I was an idiot. A fucking bitch. But everyday I wasn't with you was a wasted day in my mind. When you are not with me than half of my soul is missing. I can't life without you anymore, Regina. I would do everything to show you that. Everything. And you are the only person ,on this or on any other fucking damn world ,that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I knew that since I first laid my eyes on you. You are my happy ending and I won't let it happen that an asshole destroy it. So, Regina… Please marry me. Become my wife. Let me be the person who is your happy ending.",Emma said and pulled a little box out of her jacket.

Regina's eyes widened and she looked at the box. "Who can assure me that you won't leave me again because some idiots told you to? Who can assure me that you really love me?",Regina asked. "I can assure you. Did I ever left you since the incident with Archie?" "Yes. You put me in jail even though I was innocent." "I didn't want to! And I tried to get you out of it again.",Emma said and tried to hide her tears. She lowered the box and looked down. "I know that I screwed up but I love you. I love you so much. I…I know I don't deserve a second chance but I beg you to give me a second chance. I beg you, Regina."

Regina saw the fear in Emma. The hopelessness. Regina hugged her and sobbed. "Idiot.",she mumbled and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. "I love you… Please don't leave me…",Emma sobbed and Regina sighed. "I won't…I love you too, idiot.",Regina said and Emma breathed relieved. "Thank you.",Emma answered and looked in Regina's brown eyes. "I'm so sorry…I…" "Sh… I know.",Regina answered and stroked Emma's cheek. "You are to stupid for your own good sometimes."

Emma smiled slightly and nodded. "I know… but that's why I need you. You are the smart one.",Emma replied and Regina sighed. "I don't know if I can marry you yet.",Regina said and Emma looked down defeated. "But I will some day. And then you better planned a fantastic wedding." Emma looked up. "Really?",she asked and Regina nodded. "I want to take this slow, Emma. I want to make it right." "Everything.",Emma answered and sighed relieved.

"But I think we should head back home…" "Can I still see, Henry?",Neal asked and both women shook their heads. "You left her alone. Didn't care enough for her. Did you really think that I would let that happen? I just wanted to show Emma my hurt.",Regina snapped and took Emma's hand. Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina."You had your chance.",she said and walked away with Regina.

Later that day they arrived back in Storybrooke. "I'm sorry how this day was…",Emma said and Regina took the picture of the evening out of Emma's jacket. "I know… but at least I know now that you fight for me. That was really important to me.",she answered and kissed Emma softly. "And when do I get an answer from you?",Emma asked Regina. "When the time is right.",Regina said. "Care to try another date tomorrow evening? Same Time?" "Yes. Maybe this will end better." "I promise it will.",Emma said and Regina smiled softly before she went into the house.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**

**PS: still no friend of Neal:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**You see, Sebastian get his happy ending too:)**

**I hope you like the chapter:)**

**Thanks for your kind words:)**

**Anyway, enjoy:***

"And? How was your date?",Granny asked Regina when she came into the diner the next morning. "Between sweet and horrible something.",Regina answered and sat down. "Oh… what did Emma do?",Red asked and sat down next to her. "The first day was really nice and totally sweet. She took me to places which meant something to her. She wanted to share… Well, the next day everything went bad. She put a shirt from a Boston PD officer on with whom she had slept. Who does that on a date? Anyway, we made it through this stupidity of Emma. When we where on a ship Emma and I had to listen to a homophobic bitch. After Emma chased off this woman her ex-boyfriend Neal came…."

"Oh, that sounds bad.",Red said and Regina nodded. "He apparently is Henry's father… anyway, he asked her what she was doing here and she said "Not much."…." "She… is she completely out of her mind?",Red asked her and Regina shrugged. "I walked away. They followed me. I got drunk. She proposed to me. I didn't answered her that question. We talked about our relationship… It was exhausting…"

Granny put a coffee on the table. "You often go back to the alcohol. Why?",Granny asked and Regina sighed. "I…. I'm addicted… Since Emma left me I felt so hurt… so alone and the alcohol… it was my only strength… It made the beating I received easier." "Beating?",Red asked and Granny sighed. "I've heard about that. You are safe now?" Regina nodded. "I live with my best friends at the moment."

"Where were they all the time?",Red asked. "Gold put an enchantment on us. We couldn't remember each other any more…" "This bastard…",Red growled. "Na, my mother wasn't better… she sent Melanie to Wonderland." Granny took Regina's hand. "I don't really think that Cora was your mother, sweetheart. More an egg donor." "Granny!",Red said and Regina smiled slightly.

"Maybe…",Regina answered and Granny took a deep breath. "I…I thought about you a time ago now and… and what would you think if I would adopt you?",Granny asked Regina who looked at her surprised. "M-me? You… want me as… as daughter?",Regina asked doubtful. "Yes. You may have done some mistakes in the past but you never tried to harm either me or Red. You always looked after your subjects and now in this town the people."

Regina was stunned. "Really? That… that's no trick?",Regina asked shyly and Granny smiled friendly. "No. I'm honest. I would love to.",Granny said and Regina nodded. "I…I would love to be…be your…daughter…",Regina brought out. Granny smiled and Red patted Regina's shoulder. "Aunt Regina.",she said giggling and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Sorry.",Red said and coughed giggling.

"Here are your next flowers.",Granny said and gave Regina the regular bouquet of roses and the card.

_"Sorry for yesterday. Place where my heart lives."_

"Aaww. Cute.",Red said when she read the card and Regina nudged her. "My Sheriff.",she said smiling and Red nodded. "Wait. If you are now Granny's daughter and also Snow's stepmom makes me to Snow's step cousin!",she said and she smiled. "I hated the marriage and she was without my consent.",Regina snapped.

"Sorry…",Red said. Regina sighed but nodded. Sebastian entered the diner and he walked over to Regina and kissed her cheek. "Hey.",he said and sat down. "Hey.",Regina answered smiling and saw how Red watched him interested. "Could you wait here,please?",Regina asked Sebastian who nodded. She grabbed Red and led her to the toilets. "One-night-stand or relationship?",Regina asked Red when they were alone.

"Uh… what?" "Don't what me. I know that look. You almost undressed him with your eyes. So. One-night-stand or relationship?" "I…I don't know… He looks hot…" "He has a wonderful character. He is the most caring person on the whole world. I won't let it happen that you fuck him and then let him down again.",Regina said and Red nodded. "Did you ever…" "Sleep with him? Yes… once. When we were cursed. I didn't knew who he was and I was drunk and just wanted to get laid.",Regina said with regret in her voice.

**-Flashback-**

_"And why is the mayor drinking all alone on a tuesday evening?",Sebastian asked her and sat down next to her. "Don't know. Just relaxing I suppose.",Regina answered and studied Sebastian. "Who are you?" "Sebastian Simpson.",he answered and ordered himself and Regina a drink._

_"So, Sebastian. What does a handsome young man do alone on a tuesday night? No girlfriend to return to?",Regina asked him and he smiled. "No, I stay rather spontaneous.",he said and Regina leaned slightly towards him. "Mhm. That's something we have in common.",Regina said seductively._

_They flirted a bit and drank some more before Regina started to make her way home. He paid for the drinks and followed her. "Wait, I help you home.",he said and she giggled. Together they swayed to the big white mansion. When they arrived Sebastian turned to go but Regina stopped him and pulled him against her. "Why don't you stay for a little while longer?",she asked him and he nodded excited. _

_Regina opened the front door and he followed her in the foyer where he directly pinned her against the door and closing it with it. He started kissing her and she started unbuttoning his shirt. She saw the six-pack and smiled wickedly. "That will do just fine.",she whispered and he giggled._

_The next morning Regina woke up with Sebastian as her pillow. "Hello?",she asked him and he opened his eyes. "Madame Mayor…",he said surprised and Regina smirked. "What did we…" He looked under the covers. "Oh…" "Well, I think we had sex.",Regina said and Sebastian smiled at her. "Did we use protection?",he asked her and Regina turned around and looked into the trashcan. "Yes.",she said and turned back to him._

_He watched her and licked his lips when the covers didn't hid her breasts any longer. He pinned her beneath him and she giggled softly. She kissed him again and they relived the last night. When they both came they laid next to each other and Regina patted his stomach. "You are definitely good.",she said and he grinned. "Your not so bad yourself, Madame Mayor.",he said and finally caught his breath._

**-End Flashback-**

"Oh… I… I want to get to know him… I won't sleep with him, I promise." "It's not the sex which bothers me. It's the heartbreak he maybe has to endure if you just leave him after one time.",Regina said and Red hugged her. "I won't… You are a great friend." "Thanks." They walked back to Sebastian.

"Basti. This is Red. A friend of mine.",Regina introduced Red who smiled brightly at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled shyly at Red and studied her. Emma entered the diner and walked over to Regina. "Hey.",Emma whispered and Regina stood up and led Emma a few steps away. Emma kissed her and held her contently while Regina sighed. "What's going on between Sebastian and Ruby?",Emma asked quietly.

"Red finds him attractive.",Regina answered and kissed her again. "Mhm. Maybe they be the next love couple in the town.",Emma said and Regina smiled. "Maybe.",Regina replied and leaned against Emma.

"Ehm… hey.",Red said and scooted to the place Regina sat earlier. "Hey.",Sebastian replied with a friendly smile. "So. You and Regina know each other pretty well, huh?",Red asked and Sebastian nodded. "I love her… but she is together with Emma now and I have to move forward…" "It's sad when your love is ripped away from you.",Red answered and Sebastian nodded.

"How do you know?",he asked her and Red sighed. "I…" "Wait… you are Red… Red Riding Hood…. you almost killed my sister-in-law." "I didn't want to. I can't control myself well when I'm in my wolf form…",Red said defeated and Sebastian sighed but shrugged. "If I can forgive Regina the curse than I can forgive you that.",he said and Red looked up at him. He really had a wonderful character.

"Thank you…",Red said and squeezed his hand shortly. "Ehm… Would you like to go to the cinema with me?",he asked her shyly and Red looked at him. "Yes…I… yes.",Red said and Regina smiled. "I told him that I would arrange something.",she whispered to Emma and Emma chuckled.

"Great…, when should I pick you up?",he asked her with a warm smile. "When will the movie start?",Red asked. "The movie is between 8-10pm.",he said and Red smiled. "Then pick me up whenever you like. I have to work until 6 and then I'm going home but it's just over the diner.",Red said and Sebastian nodded. "Great.",he said and took his coffee, which Granny had put there earlier. "See you later." "Yes.",Red said and smiled.

He waved Regina and left the diner. "I told you.",Regina said and walked back to Red and sat down. Emma wrapped her arms around her again and kissed Regina's neck. "You are the smartest.",Emma said, grabbed Regina's coffee and walked to the door. "Hey!",Regina protested but Emma just winked.

In the evening Regina waited for Emma in her favorite jeans a blouse and a coat. She paced and Melanie stopped her. "Stop pacing, she will come.",she said and Regina nodded. "I'm just so nervous… What if I ruin the whole thing?" "You won't, sweety.",Stephanie said who held a sleepy Maike in her arms. Melanie wrapped her arms around her wife and daughter. They heard knocking and Regina rushed to the door and opened it. Emma stood there with roses again and handed them over.

"You should get more creative!",Stephanie shouted at Emma from behind. "I know!",Emma shouted back and they grinned. Regina put the roses into a vase and then followed Emma. "So. Where are you kidnapping me today?",Regina asked and felt how Emma took her hand. "Somewhere romantic.",Emma answered and stopped in front of her car. She got a blindfold and put it Regina on. Then she helped Regina in the car and drove in the forest. Soon she found her desired place.

It was a clearing which was surrounded by firs and on one side there was a cliff which ended in the poorer district of Storybrooke. They had a perfect view over the town and Emma smiled. She had prepared a little picnic on the clearing. Slowly she put the blindfold of and Regina looked around. She gasped. Little fireflies were flying around them. Emma led her to the picnic blanket and sat down.

Regina kissed Emma softly and looked to the town. "It's really beautiful here.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "Want some cheese?",Emma asked and Regina looked surprised down. "Wine and Cheese.",she mused and Emma smiled. "Self bought and selected.",Emma said proudly and Regina giggled. "Aaww, sweet.",she said and kissed her again. "I love you.",they whispered against each other's lips.

Emma and Regina ate some of the cheese and drank some of the wine before they put the things back into the basket and put it behind them on the grass. Emma pulled Regina towards her and caressed her cheek softly. "You are so beautiful.",Emma whispered and Regina smiled. She felt how Emma lifted her leg over her hip and caressed it now with her hand. They kissed again and laid fully down.

Emma loved the feeling of Regina's warm body against her own. She loved the low moans of Regina whenever she stroked over her special spot on her stomach. Regina pushed Emma's jacket down her shoulders and smiled softly. Emma happily obliged and threw the jacket next to them and kissed her way down to Regina's breasts. Regina moaned and arched into Emma's mouth.

She slowly started to pull on Emma's shirt to get it over the head. When Emma finally was topless she smiled and traced over her skin. Emma looked down at her and kissed her passionate before she stopped and unbuttoned Regina's blouse and took it off. "I don't want to sleep with you tonight, Regina. I just want to feel your body.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded.

They spent hours to explore each other with their mouths, their hands. They spent hours to just enjoy the presence of each other. To express their love. "Em-ma.",Regina whispered when she felt Emma's tongue at her navel and pulled her up again. She looked in her eyes and saw the love, the caring, the trust. She saw the eyes she fell in love with. Emma looked in Regina's eyes and smiled. The love of her life still loved her even when she was a bitch to her. "I love you, idiot.",Regina said playfully and Emma smirked. "I love you too, beautiful."

On the other side of the town, Red and Sebastian were walking to the cinema. "So, how old are you?",Red asked him and he smiled. "22. And you?" "32.",she said and looked down. "Still beautiful for such an age.",he said and she nudged him. "That sounds like I'm over 60.",Red answered and he laughed. "Well, I don't care. I prefer women with experience.",he said and Red smirked. "And technically you are 60." "Well, if you count the curse than yes." "For a 60 year old woman you still look sexy.",he said and Ruby blushed. "Thank you.",she said and they laughed softly.

They sat in the cinema and watched an action movie. When they left the cinema both were laughing and definitely more connected. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked through the park. "I enjoyed the film.",Red said and he looked down to her. "Me too. I enjoyed having company.",he said and they arrived at the docks.

"It's so beautiful here.",she said and he nodded. In the little moonlight she glowed slightly and that made him smile. He remembered the words Regina said the evening of their first dance. "_Choose one and I'll arrange something." _Regina left them alone so they could talk. She arranged it and he smiled.

He pulled her against him and she looked up to him. Silently he started dancing and Red followed every step. "You are a perfect dancer.",Red said surprised. "Regina taught me.",he said and looked deep in her eyes. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest and his breath hitched when Red leaned in. He captured her lips and lifted her up. Red squeaked surprised and smiled at him. "I thought you love Regina.",she said and looked at him.

"I do but… I think I realized something what she realized a long time ago. I love her like a family member… not like the love I thought.",he answered and Red smiled. "Well, I'm happy you realized that.",Red said before she captured his lips and he laid her down on the ground. They laughed softly and started to undress each other under the open sky.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it:)**

**Enjoy:***

Regina and Emma drove back to Melanie's house. "Stay with me?",Regina asked her and Emma nodded. She trapped Regina against a wall and kissed her passionately. "Nothing more than that.",Emma whispered and Regina smiled. "Great.",Regina said and opened the door. They found clothes on the ground and Regina chuckled. "Seems like you're the only one who don't get laid tonight.",she said and Emma giggled.

"I can wait.",Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina. When they were upstairs they just heard moaning and screaming from Melanie's and Stephanie's bedroom and they giggled again. "Ssshhh.",Regina said and they hurried in her own bedroom. "Where is their child? They won't have sex when the child can hear them or?" "They have her room soundproofed.",Regina answered.

"We should have needed this too. Remember when Henry almost ran in us? That was horrible embarrassing.",Emma said and Regina smiled. "Well, my dear. That hopefully won't happen again.",Regina answered and gave Emma some pajamas. "I try. But you were the screaming one." "That's not true!",Regina declared smirking.

"Yes, like me being a woman is not true.",Emma answered and put the pajamas on before she slipped under the covers and watched Regina how she changed. "You definitely need more weight on your hips.",Emma said concerned and Regina looked down at her barely covered body. She saw her bones and veins. "I didn't had a real reason to eat.",Regina said and put her nightgown on.

"Well, I will help you to get back to your normal weight." "Do you think I'm ugly looking like this?",Regina asked suddenly hurt. "No. I love your body, no matter how thin you are. But being this thin means also being in danger and I don't want you to be in danger.",Emma said, stood up and wrapped her arms around Regina. "I love you. I love your body, I love your character. Everything what you are. I just can't see you in pain."

Regina looked at her through her lashes and sighed. "I love you too.",she said and hugged Emma close to her. "Let's get to bed. It's really late.",Emma said and Regina nodded. They walked to the bed and climbed in before they turned the light off and went to sleep.

Sebastian came early in the morning with a big smile on his face and disheveled hair. He was content with the last night and just happy. Red and he made love a few times before they just cuddled and talked about themselves. He hummed a soft song and walked upstairs where he met a half naked Stephanie.

"Ugh, Sis! Put something on!",he said and turned away from her. "As if you never ran half naked in me before.",Stephanie said but walked to her room again. "Why are you up at 5am?",he asked her. "Little water break.",she said and winked before she disappeared in her room. He shook his head and went to bed.

No one saw the dark person on the other side of the road who watched the house with interest. "Oh my dear. I told you, love is weakness and I promise that you will lose everything you love.",Cora said. Her brown eyes glinted evilly and she poofed herself into Regina's bedroom. She watched how Emma spooned Regina and wrapped protectively her arms around Regina's chest and stomach. "Weak.",Cora muttered and shook disgusted her head before she started choking them. Regina screamed shortly before she started struggling against Cora's tight hold. The door opened loudly and Melanie tried to tackle Cora but got flung against a wall.

The deathly grip on them stopped and Regina coughed hard. Stephanie drew a sword and held it against Cora's neck. "Leave or die.",Stephanie said and Cora threw her away too. "Mother! Stop!",Regina screamed and scrambled off the bed. "No. You ,ungrateful child, will suffer. No one ever disappointed me as much as you did. How dare you to give up magic? The power? FOR PEASANTS!",Cora screamed.

"They are my friends! The people who love me like I love them and I won't let it happen that you harm them.",Regina said and tried to punch Cora but the latter just grabbed her arm and twisted it until it broke. Regina screamed painfully and sank to her knees. Cora grabbed her hair and Regina tried to fight Cora off but received a slap. Emma desperately tried to help them but she was almost unconscious through the choking and was to weak to get up.

Sebastian who heard the screaming got his bow and arrows and ran to the room. "Leave her alone, bitch.",he said and aimed at Cora. Cora snorted but pushed Regina on the ground and vanished. "This slut.",Melanie said and stood up and walked over to Regina. "Damn, how did she do that?" She put the arm in his originally position and healed the bones.

"She did this very often when I was a child.",Regina said and Melanie sighed. She looked at Emma and walked over to her. "Can you breath?" "Difficultly…",Emma breathed and Melanie nodded. She slowly healed the throat and patted Emma's shoulder afterwards. "You're welcome." Sebastian helped his sister and sighed. "Where did she come from?",he asked and Emma shrugged. "But we definitely can say that Regina has an alibi.",Melanie said and they nodded.

"We have to warn the town. My mother has to be stopped.",Regina said and got up. "I'll phone my parents." "I phone Granny.",Regina said and everyone looked at her surprised. "What? We are close now." "Since when?",Stephanie asked. "A few weeks. She sent me groceries when I didn't left the house. She asked me if I would be okay with her adopting me.",Regina answered and a little smile was on her face.

**-Flashback-**

_Regina heard a knock on the door and she reluctantly opened it. Granny stood in front of her with two grocery bags. "You look like shit.",Granny said and Regina sighed. "Well… what do you want?",Regina asked and Granny brushed past her in the house. _

_"I'm bringing you food. I saw that you didn't left the house this week and know that you don't have any goods." "I don't need your pity…" "That's no pity, Regina. I just know what a broken heart feel like. You can call me if you need me, okay?",Granny said and patted Regina's shoulder softly._

_"Why?",Regina asked defeated and Granny sighed. "Because I know how you feel. Pretty well actually and I don't think that anyone else should suffer like I did.",Granny replied and stroked Regina's cheek who looked at her fearfully. Like the little girl she still was in her heart. That was the moment where Regina led her guard down the first time._

_"I just feel like the whole world isn't important anymore. I feel so lonely. So… so dead.",Regina answered and Granny pulled her in a hug. "It will get better. I promise.",Granny answered and Regina sighed._

**-End Flashback-**

Melanie smiled softly. "You definitely deserve a loving mother figure.",she said and went back in her room to phone the hospital. After they phoned the most important people they changed in their normal clothes. "There is a meeting in the city hall at 11am.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "The clothes are too big.",she said and looked down at her. Emma kissed her softly. "Don't worry, you still look so hot.",Emma assured her and took her hand.

"Can we go to the diner before we go to the city hall? I want to make sure that Granny is alright.",Regina asked Emma who nodded. "Sure, if that's gonna calm you a bit.",she answered and they walked out. "We are going to Granny's.",Regina called to the others who nodded. "We'll meet in the city hall.",Stephanie said. "Bye."

When they opened the door to the diner Regina breathed relieved and directly hugged Granny who hugged her surprised. "What's going on?",Granny asked and Regina sobbed quietly. "My… my… egg donor is threatening us… She… she wants to kill everyone I love.",Regina said and Granny held her caring. "I can't let that happen. I needed to make sure that you are safe." "She can't harm me. I'm good and you know that good always wins.",Granny said and Regina nodded against her neck.

"Just stay safe.",Regina whispered and Granny nodded. "You too, honey.",she answered and cupped Regina's cheeks where tears streamed down. She wiped them away with her thumbs and kissed Regina's cheek. "I won't die, neither will you nor Emma. Do you understand me?" Regina nodded and Granny smiled. "Okay. I will get you something to eat and then I'll prepare for the town meeting, so sit down and stay calm." Regina sighed and Granny stroked softly her cheek.

"Everything will be good,honey. No one will take your beloved ones away.",Granny said and Regina looked at her skeptical but nodded. Emma and she sat down and waited for their food although both couldn't really eat. "What if she kills her?",Regina asked scared and Emma shook her head. "Granny is a tough woman. She won't get down. And I know you will protect her. She will be safe. I just know it."

Regina looked to Granny. "I never felt loved by my mother and now Granny is here and does all these things which I wished from my mother. I just don't want to lose her. To lose this…",Regina answered and Emma held her hands. "I promise you with my life that everyone will be safe. Okay?" Regina nodded.

After they ate Regina and Emma went to the city hall where a big group gathered. "The Evil Queen!",they shouted and drew their weapons but Emma stood in front of Regina. "No one will touch her! She is innocent, that's why we wanted a town meeting.",Emma said and Regina felt a hand on her back. She turned around and saw Granny and Red. "Leave her alone. She protects you all.",Granny said and Regina sighed.

They walked into the building and started to sit down. Snow and David stood in the front with Regina and Emma on the seats next to them. "People of Storybrooke. A few days ago Archie was cruelly murdered. Firstly all evidence pointed to Regina. But we found new evidence. The right one. Granny can testify that Regina is innocent. This morning, Emma, Regina and the Simpson family was attacked by Regina's mother Cora. We can assume that she killed Archie after she declared that she would kill everyone Regina loves.",Snow said.

"And why would Cora kill Archie then?",an old man asked her. "Because Archie was my best friend. He helped me to get over my alcohol addiction…" A gasp went through the rows. "I…I needed him. Without him I broke further down… You surely heard of me being in the hospital… I have no motive to kill Archie. Why should I kill my friend? My mother visited me that night… She forced me to watch Archie die… I…I…",Regina couldn't get anymore out. She started sobbing and Emma held her.

The people were silent. They never saw Regina so vulnerable. Granny stood up. "We should team up and fight this bitch!" Everyone nodded and Regina swallowed thickly. "They want to help me?",Regina asked Emma confused and Emma nodded. "Welcome to the good side.",Emma relied and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks…",Regina said exhausted. Suddenly the door banged open and everyone stood up.

"How lovely.",Cora said giggling and they parted. Granny and Red hurried to the Charmings and Regina saw how Cora's focus shifted on Granny. Cora build two barriers around the people who stood left and right to her so they couldn't escape. "I heard that you wanted a new Mommy.",Cora taunted Regina and laughed cruelly. "New? I think First.",Granny spat and Cora growled. "I did everything so that she could become Queen!",Cora shouted. "I never wanted that life! I wish I would've never been your daughter biologically.",Regina shouted back and got flung back by Cora.

"Leave her alone!",Emma shouted and helped Regina up. They didn't saw how Cora poofed Granny to her until it was to late. Regina looked up when Granny screamed pained. "Stop that! Stop! Please! I'll do anything! Please stop hurting her!",Regina screamed but Cora just laughed and crushed the heart.

"No!",Regina sobbed and ran to them. Ignoring the pain in her stomach where Cora was firing her magic. Regina tackled Cora and just hit her until Cora vanished. Regina turned around and held Granny's lifeless body. "No… please… not again…",Regina whispered and cradled Granny in her arms. They watched how Regina broke a little more. "Please don't leave me. I love you. I love you, Mommy.",Regina breathed and kissed Granny's forehead.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like it:)**

**Thanks for your kind review:)**

**Anyway,Enjoy:***

Everyone was silent. They watched how Regina hugged Granny against her. "Don't leave me, please.",Regina whispered and cried. Her tears landing on the place where Granny's heart should be. The place started to glow golden.

The people gasped and watched how the dust slowly returned to a heart which started to work again. Granny started to cough and Regina flinched. "Granny?",she asked slightly insecure. "I love you too, honey.",Granny said with a big smile. "I knew you would save me." Regina smiled at her and they hugged each other. Red ran to them and joined the hug. "But… but she crushed your heart.",Regina stammered and Nova walked to them.

"There is just one explanation.",Nova told them and Regina looked up. "But… we aren't blood related…",she said confused. "Yeah, but your hearts know that they are a family. The moment you tried to save Granny were the moment when your heart knew that Granny is your family. The person you love the most." "And what's with the kiss Regina and I shared? Which broke the curse.",Emma asked. "That's different. There are two kinds of true love. A family and a romantic kind. You two share a romantic one. They a family one.",Nova explained.

"But I thought you can't bring back the dead.",Regina whispered. "Apparently true love can.",Nova said and Granny sat up. Regina helped her on the feet and supported Granny's weight with an arm around her waist. They leaned against each other and Regina felt the relief wash over her. "I'm so glad that you are alive.",Regina whispered and Granny pulled her closer. "I'm glad too. I knew that you would protect me. You were so brave." "Thank you…Mom.",Regina said and kissed Granny's cheek.

"I like the sound of that.",Granny said with a bright smile. "Me too.",Regina said and they looked each other in the eyes. They saw love, caring and a glint of happiness. Regina felt protected with Granny's arms around her. She wouldn't let it happen that Granny got harmed again. She had to get her magic back to protect her loved ones.

As if Granny could read her mind she started to whisper. "Don't even think about using magic again, honey. We'll find another way." Regina sighed. "I don't know how we could defeat her otherwise…",Regina answered and snuggled in Granny's arms. She saw in the corner of her eye that Sebastian approached Red and kissed her softly before he wrapped his arms around her and sighed relieved. "He got his woman.",Regina mumbled and felt how Granny nodded.

"You can protect us without magic. Look, you saved me. You brought them together. You have your true love back. You are more powerful than Cora because you have one thing she will never have. Love.",Granny told her and Regina nodded. "You're right.",Regina answered.

They stepped apart and Granny smiled. "I can stand on my own. Don't worry.",she said and Regina nodded. Emma hugged her from behind and finally could breath relieved. Regina turned around and kissed her softly. "I was so scared.",Regina whispered and Emma kissed her neck. "Me too, especially when you tackled Cora. I thought she would rip your heart out too."

Regina sighed. "Why can't she let me have a happy ending? Just because she wants power doesn't mean that she has to force it upon me too…."

Emma held her close. "So. What do we do now?",Snow asked and Regina sighed. "Capture her.",she said and Emma stroked her head. "And where do you want to put her?",Grumpy asked. "I don't know but we can't kill her. She may be evil but she is my mother, too.",Regina snapped and they saw the little love Regina still had for her biological mother. They knew that Regina couldn't kill her mother despite the things Cora did to her in her childhood.

"Why do you even fear her? I bet you can easily overpower her.",David said. Regina looked down and fidget with her hands. "She… she hurt me… so many times… she… she killed Daniel.",Regina whispered and they gasped. "She… what? Oh, I will kill her for that.",Granny growled and Regina looked up pained. "Please don't. She is still my mother…",Regina whimpered and grabbed Granny's hands.

"Okay… I promise.",Granny said defeated. She couldn't protect Regina if Cora could escape and she knew Cora would be after Regina. "We should get her when she is still so weak.",Blue said. Everyone nodded. "That's a battle without you.",Regina said and the group looked at her surprised. "It is our battle.",another dwarf said. "No. She is my mother. All I need is my family and fairy dust. I won't endanger other people.",Regina said and Grumpy started to protest but Regina just held her hand up, stopping him.

"Okay. We'll make it but please retreat to your homes to stay safe.",Snow said and people slowly started to leave the city hall. The dwarfs reluctantly retreated too. That left Regina,Granny,Emma,Red,Blue,the Simpsons and the Charmings there. "How do you want to do it?",Blue asked. "Like you did with me.",she just said and Blue nodded. "Okay. When?" "Now. I don't want her near anyone I love ever again." Everyone nodded.

Suddenly the ground shook like an earthquake started but stopped again. "She is here.",Snow said and they ran out of the hall. Cora started destroying houses. "Stop!",Regina screamed and felt how Cora's attention changed to her. Then she saw Granny and her face showed disbelief and rage. "How did you bring her back? She was dead!",Cora screamed and conjured a fireball. Regina put herself in front of Granny.

Melanie conjured an energy ball and sent him against Cora. "You killed her mother, bitch. You will pay for that!",she shouted and Cora started to sent fireballs and signs at her. Melanie defended herself before she threw a bigger energy ball. Cora easily caught him and threw him at Stephanie. Melanie saw that and just jumped in front of her without even put a protection around them.

Regina saw how Melanie slumped on the ground and how Stephanie cradled her in her arms. Regina was furious. She wouldn't let more people die because of her. "What do you want from me?",Regina screamed at her mother. "Nothing anymore. Just. Your. Death.",Cora said with an evil smile. "But I'll let you watch how everyone you loves dies too." "That won't happen,Cora.",Regina said and slowly walked towards her.

"Do you know what I did to your stomach?",Cora taunted her. Regina shook her head. "I made you barren. So that you couldn't bear the child of the Charmings. Emma wouldn't want a barren woman. She would run off to a man who can give her the family she wants." "No, she wouldn't!",Regina said with so much confidence that it surprised Cora. "Foolish girl. Love is weakness. Doesn't Snow's betrayal showed you this?",Cora growled and Regina shook her head.

"Maybe Love is a weakness but it's a weakness I like to have. At least I have Love in my life. You were always unloved. Lonely. I can't imagine how you have to feel because no one likes you. Not even your own daughter.",Regina countered and Cora flung her against a car. She coughed but stood up again.

"You go back to violence because you can't defeat me with words. You are weak, Cora. Weaker than anyone on this world. On EVERY other world. I'm disgusted that you were the person who gave birth to me." Cora felt how the anger rose. The hurt. "You will regret these words.",she said and started strangling Snow with a hand. Regina looked at Snow before she looked back at Cora.

"Like I said. Weak. Pathetic.",she taunted her mother and the latter released Snow and lifted Regina in the air. Emma desperately tried to summon her magic but felt how it withdrew from her. Red watched how Blue flied behind Cora and had the fairy dust ready when Cora turned around and flung Regina into Blue. Both women crashed on the ground. "How…. how are you?",Regina brought out coughing. "Okay…",Blue answered and they scrambled of the ground.

Regina felt that her leg was broken but she didn't care. She would die if she needed to. Slowly she limped back towards her mother. "You will never be enough. No one will ever have the patience to love you. Because you are the most undeserving person.",Regina said angrily and Cora lifted her again.

She brought her to her and grabbed Regina's throat with her bare hand. "You are really the most foolish girl on the world. Do you really think you could defeat me with a fairy?",Cora ignored her statement and started choking. "Yes, because I have faith in good magic.",Regina tried to say. "You really disgust me ,Regina. I thought so high of you when you were the Evil Queen. And now you are just like the peasants of your kingdom."

"I don't care. You know why you will never defeat me? Because I am good. I know that Love is not only a weakness but also strength. And I'm surrounded by people who I love. Who I love deeply. And I will do everything to stop you." "Than try and kill me.",Cora said and released the grip on Regina's throat. "To end your misery?",Regina asked her with an evil smirk. It reminded them all of who Regina was a long time ago.

"No, Cora. You need to suffer." "You don't have it in you. And now watch how I kill them all.",Cora said and froze Regina. She slowly walked to Red. "Well today I will start with you. It's really a shame. Such a good-looking woman. To bad that you are on the wrong side." She had grabbed Red's chin and turned it slightly. "Maybe I'll use you before I'll kill you." She poofed Red next to Regina and froze her too. Slowly Cora walked to Emma who she froze.

"Regina upgraded with you but you are a woman. That's disgusting.",she said and conjured a sword. Regina saw how Cora pushed the sword deep into Emma's stomach. "Enjoy this, slut." Regina felt Emma's pain. And suddenly a wave of something light hit her. Magic. But not the evil one. The good one. The one from True love.

She closed her eyes and suddenly she wasn't frozen any longer. She was angry. So angry that her mother would kill everyone. She knew that she didn't want to kill Cora but she could never live in peace if Cora would still be alive. Cora didn't saw that Regina could walk again. She just felt the strong magic which wrapped itself around her and poofed her a few feet in front of Regina.

"You hurt me one time to often, Cora.",Regina whispered before she sent the deathly magic right into Cora's heart. Or where it should be. Cora held her chest. She fell on her knees and tried to breath. "You abused me. You forced me to marry a man three times my own age! You took my first love. You took my ability of having my own child. You took so much from me but that ends now. You will never hurt me or my beloved ones ever again! You will die and the last sentence you will hear from me is this one. I HATE YOU."

With that Regina lifted the curse of Red and limped with her to the others. "I love you, Regina.",Cora said gasping. "I hate you, Cora.",Regina just repeated and took Emma's hand. "You would've been enough…",Cora said and Regina closed her eyes. "Yes, I would've been but you had your chance. And now you'll never be able to hurt my family again. This blood feud ends today."

Regina turned around. She saw how her mother collapsed and heard how she laughed at her. "But I know that I'll take your sweet savior with me because she will die with me.",Cora said and took her last breath. Emma laid unconscious on the ground and Regina limped as fast as she could to her and started to remove the sword and heal her.

"Emma? Emma can you hear me?",Regina asked when Emma was fully healed. Emma opened her eyes. But there wasn't the normal look of love in her eyes. Regina just saw confusion. "Regina? What happened?",Emma asked and sat up. She saw a dead Cora on the ground and directly ran over to her and tried to revive her. "Stop it, Emma. She is dead.",Red said and Emma looked at her.

"But why don't you call the ambulance? This woman has to get off the street." "This woman almost murdered you!",Snow shouted and Emma looked at her confused. "What?" "Emma… what is the last thing you remember?",Regina asked her and limped over to her. "That I brought Henry back to you last week and moved in with Mary-Margret.",Emma answered and Regina looked at her defeated. "What… but… but… that was over a year ago." She just fell unconscious and Emma caught her quickly.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, last days kinda sucked and I hadn't had the time to continue the story but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**Enjoy:***

Emma watched Regina how she laid in the hospital bed. Looking so tiny in it. She knew that Regina clearly was underweight when she carried her in her arms. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned slightly around. "Oh. Hello Mary-Margret.",she said and looked back at Regina.

"Why was Regina so… affected about me losing my memories?",Emma asked and Snow sighed. "I think that she should tell you. I don't have these insights like she does.",Snow replied and Emma shook her head. "She hates my guts and is still worried about me." "She doesn't hate your guts.",Snow said sadly.

Emma looked up surprised. "She doesn't?",Emma asked with a little hope. Snow shook her head. They heard steps and turned around. Sebastian came to them. "They put Melanie in coma and will wake her up next week.",he said and Snow nodded. "And what's with Regina?",Emma asked. "She should be waking up… but Stephanie thinks she won't…."

"What… why?",Snow asked him. "Because Regina lost hope the second Emma looked at her like a stranger.",Stephanie's voice sounded behind them. "Everything that kept Regina alive was the knowledge that Emma knew about their relationship… and now… now everything is shattering around her."

"Losing hope is one of the worst things that can happen to someone. Because losing hope means that there isn't hope in her heart anymore. No reason to live.",Sebastian finished Stephanie's statement. "What were we?",Emma asked and Sebastian sighed. "We can't tell you. I'm sorry, Emma." Emma looked at Regina.

"Did I love her?" "Yes.",Snow said and Emma sighed. "I wish I could remember… Why can't I remember her? Why, when I loved her." "That's the fault of the woman who died yesterday.",Snow answered. "She was Regina's biological mother… She stabbed you with the sword. Regina saved you and then you didn't remember her… remember us…"

"Where is my Regina?",they heard Granny say. They turned to the hectic woman. "In here.",Sebastian said and Granny brushed past them in the room. They watched how Granny hugged her closely and cried softly. "I didn't survive just to see you waste away…. Come on, Regina. You normally don't get down so easily. Wake up for me. Wake up for Emma."

They heard the words. They also heard the sadness. The pain. Emma leaned her forehead against the window and looked at the petite woman. "Maybe we could ask Gold if he could give you a potion to remember.",Snow suggested. "Potion? But he is just a pawn broker…." "Okay… that will sound weird now but… Everything what Henry said is true." "So Regina is the Evil Queen? I don't think so. Nice joke, guys but I'm not in the mood." "And what if we would show you magic?"

"Yeah, magic… that's right… Magic…" "The only thing which will get Regina back. Either you will find a way to get her back with magic or you will see how your son will go down. He will lose not only Regina. He will lose you as mother because you won't be the person anymore, you were before….",Stephanie said. "So… why should I care?",Emma said defensively. "You care because your past self loved this woman deeply. I hate to admit it but Emma… Regina is your true love. Your happy ending… You asked her if she would marry you when you met Henry's father back in New York…",Snow said and Emma thought about it.

"I will call him." "What? Are you out of your mind?",Stephanie asked. "You are out of your minds when you think that your nonsense about magic is real!",Emma answered and suddenly she was pinned against the glass with an arm on her throat. Emma tried to push her away but was to weak. "This woman would die for you. She killed her own mother to save your life, although she loved her mother so much… She killed her because it was the only way to make sure that she can never hurt you. And you turn away from her like she is nothing… Maybe you don't remember but this woman in there does. So stop denying it and grow yourself some balls!"

Emma looked at the angry face of Stephanie. "You won't destroy her because you get cold feet when someone relies on you. You will fight this battle and make her the happiest woman on this fucking world and I swear to you that I will kill you if you leave." "Okay…",Emma whispered quietly and felt that the pressure was gone. "You were brave once.",Stephanie said disgusted and walked away. Sebastian sighed and followed his sister.

Emma turned around and watched Regina again. "I often have panic attacks." "I know.",Snow said. "I'm going home. I need to wrap my head around it.",Emma said and Snow nodded.

Emma felt like an intruder. The last thing she remembered was that Henry hated Regina and that Regina hated her and now she apparently was in love with this woman and had a relationship with her. She went to Regina's house. Maybe if they were together there should be a personal thing of her which she always left there.

She found the key for the door and entered the house. Emma gasped. And then some of her memories came back. The memories of the evening when her family had found Regina disorientated and half scared to death. But she couldn't remember what caused Regina's fear. She entered the living room and sighed. Emma sat down on the couch and another flashback shot through her mind.

**-Flashback-**

_Regina had invited her over for a movie night. Henry was at his friend's which left them both alone. When Regina entered the living room with a chips bowl and a coke in her hands. They were together for a month and both couldn't be happier. Sure, Regina had her bitchy moments but they never were directed at Emma and that was nice for both of them. Emma would always sit behind Regina and massage her and they would talk about their day._

_Regina sat down next to her and put the bowl and coke on the couch table. They softly kissed each other before Emma took the remote control and started the movie before she laid down and Regina laid in front of her down and snuggled closer to Emma, who covered them with a blanket. "So. What sappy movie is it this time?",Emma asked and kissed Regina's neck. "No. I got us a horror movie.",Regina said and kissed Emma's lips._

_"You got us a horror movie although you hate them?",Emma asked amazed and Regina turned to her. "We are equal in our relationship. I would watch every movie if this means to spend time with you.",Regina answered and Emma trapped Regina under herself. They ignored the movie and made out. Until they heard a high pitched scream. Regina flinched and they looked to the TV._

_A woman got murdered in a cruel way and Regina hid her face in Emma's neck. "Who would have guessed that the mayor is scared of horror movies.",Emma asked giggling and felt a punch in her stomach. "Ugh… ouch." "I'm not scared… I'm just bad at seeing blood.",she said and Emma laughed. "Yeah. Sure.",Emma answered and kissed her again. "I'm here and I will protect you from these fictional serial killers." "My knight in shining armor.",Regina answered giggling and Emma smiled._

_"I think it's more like flannel.",Emma said and made her a hickey. "Em-maaaaa… Stop making hickeys.",Regina said and slapped her arm playfully. "No, everyone has to see that you are my girlfriend.",Emma said and Regina kissed her lovingly. "I love you.",Regina said and Emma smiled brightly. "I love you too."_

**-End Flashback-**

Emma sighed and took the booze from the ground which they all had forgotten when they found Regina. She took a huge gulp and sighed. This was all so crazy. Emma stood up and walked through the rooms just to see that many of them looked like Regina's living room. Apparently Regina was upset and tried a way to channel her anger. She sighed and left the house.

She didn't know why but she drove to Melanie's home and stood in front of it. "What do you want here?",Stephanie asked her slightly hostile. "I don't know… I try to remember…",Emma answered and Stephanie sighed. "I'm sorry… the last few days were stressful…",Stephanie said and led Emma in the house. "Although I doubt that you will remember anything because you never entered this house."

"I don't know… I just drove here…" "Maybe because Regina is living here at the moment. I'll show you her room." They walked upstairs and Stephanie showed Emma Regina's bedroom. Then they parted and Emma looked through Regina's things. She found the picture of them at the apple tree and saw that it was stained with tears and a bit blood. She sighed and sat down on Regina's bed when something fell from the drawer which stood next to the bed.

Emma picked it up and saw that it was a little piece of a writing. She looked at it and read it.

_"I've lost Emma… She left me because the others told her to… How could she do that? I LOVE HER! I love her…. why can't she just love me and we have the little happy ending I dreamt off… We can't because I'm the Evil Queen… because the villains never get their happy endings… Emma was my undoing and not my happy ending… maybe that's the reason why it hurts so much… I just wished that she would listen to my side of the story… that she at least would know that I didn't fooled her and see that I loved her with all my heart… It hurts so much… I would give everything to just being hold from her. Just get one last kiss from her."_

"What did I do?",Emma asked herself and heard steps behind her. "You broke her. Twice. You two broke the curse with true love's kiss and after that you just left her alone. People told you to and you did it. I thought you wouldn't let people direct you but you let them and left her without any support. Since you left her she hadn't eaten regularly. She is underweight because she didn't find a reason to live. Archie got murdered from Cora, Regina's mother, and Regina got framed from her and all you did was trying to arrest thankfully brought her to the hospital first and then decided against arresting but you still didn't stood up against your father and almost killed her because she got a panic attack in the cell…When you realized your mistake some days ago you let her down a second time. Accusing her of having a whorish affair with my brother although she just wanted to be happy… You told her to fuck off and leave your family alone and that's what she did…" "What… I… I could never…" "But you did it! You broke that poor woman and she had no one!"

"What is with you or your Melanie…",Emma spat. "Were to busy fucking each other?" Emma felt a hard slap and held her cheek. "When you don't know what happened better just shut up!",Stephanie said and shook her head. "Gold casted an enchantment on us so we couldn't remember each other…" Emma looked ashamed and Stephanie shook her head. "I don't know what she likes on you but you are her heart. So work for it."

"How can I bring her back? How can I remember her? Remember us?",Emma asked quietly and Stephanie sighed. "That's something just you can find out.",Stephanie answered and Emma nodded. She drove home and sat down on her bed. Emma was frustrated. She had hurt Regina but she also remembered a time where they were so in love. Were Regina was happy. She looked at the picture of the apple tree kiss and turned it around.

_"June 26, 2011. True Love."_

"Shit…",Emma clearly identified Regina's handwriting. She stood up and paced when she knocked her chair ,where her leather jacket laid, down. She picked the jacket up and felt something in the pocket. She revealed the second picture of them on the time square and she smiled. A date was on the right bottom corner of the picture.

_"01/19/2012"_

"That was…two days ago… She… she really loves me…" She was interrupted by her phone. "Swan." "Emma…I have bad news… Regina's condition… it's getting worse.",Snow said and Emma gasped. "But… but I still can't remember anything…." She heard Snows sighed. "Maybe it's for the best like this.",she said and Emma was shocked. "How can you say that? You told me earlier that everything what Henry told me is true… so that would mean that YOU are MY mother and that means that YOU should be happy about MY relationship with Regina…"

"You don't know her like I do, Emma. She is evil… maybe not to you now but she is." "Yeah, I don't know her but when I was there with Regina to fight this fucking battle against her mother than it means that I cared deeply for Regina and I will find a way to remember this. I've read a diary entry from Regina and I know that she just wanted to be loved and I threw our love away. I saw a picture of us where she wrote neatly and heartbroken "True love" on the back and even if you don't believe that she loved me I do. And I will find a way to get my fucking memories back because if I don't than I will take Henry's mother away from him. I will take my own true love down and I won't let that happen!",Emma snapped and hung up.

"Shit…. shit… shit…",she paced again. Then she remembered. Henry knew everything. She grabbed her phone and called Ruby. "Ruby Lucas." "Ruby, is Henry with you?",Emma asked. "Yes. Wait I'll put him on the phone.",Ruby answered and Emma could her shuffling in the background. "Henry Mills.",Henry said and Emma sighed relieved.

"Hey kid, I need your help." "With what?",he asked. "Did you hear from the fight between your mother and your grandmother?",she asked him." "Not much, just that Mom had to kill her. Healed you and you don't have your memories of the last year. You know that you really kinda sucked?" "I did, didn't I?",Emma answered sadly. "And what do you want to know?" "I need to find a way to regain my memories in less than 24 hours.",she answered and could almost hear Henry's brain thinking.

"Ask Mr. Gold. He is Rumpelstiltskin. He will find a way to get your memories back.",he than answered. "Okay, thank you. Talk to you later." "Bye, Emma.", they hung up and Emma got her jacket and her car keys and drove to Gold. She entered the shop and called him.

"Mr. Gold? I need your help!",she shouted and Gold came from the back. Belle followed him. "What can I do for you, dearie?",he asked her taunting. "I need something to regain my memories. Please, I'll give you everything.",she said and thought about it again. "Except my children." "And why should I help you? I want Regina's death and your memory loss kills her." "You will help me because you want to stay good in the eyes of your chick.",Emma said. She had seen Belle's shocked glare at Gold.

"Please, Rumpel. Help them. If you don't help them than… than you are just the monster you were when you lost Bae…",Belle said and he growled. "I can make you a potion. But I need 3 days to get all ingredients. Meet me again at Tuesday at 3pm." Emma nodded and smiled at Belle. "Thank you.",with that she left the shop and drove back to the hospital.

She met Snow. "I don't want to see you here, Snow. Leave.",Emma growled and Snow looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry… Emma, Really… I… I'm soooo sorry." "Save it.",Emma said and went into Regina's room. Granny looked up at her. "Do you remember?",Granny asked her. Her voice hoarse from the much crying. "No… but I talked with Gold. He wants to make me a potion but he needs 3 days.",Emma answered and sat down on Regina's bed.

"She loves me and she forgives me for me being an idiot?",she asked Granny. "Yes. Maybe she is a fool because of that but she forgave you and loves you. It makes her sad when you two aren't together.",Granny said and Emma looked at Regina's bony face. "I remembered a short moment of our relationship.",Emma told Granny. "We were on her couch and she brought coke and chips. I asked her which sappy romantic movie we would watch this time but she got us my favorite horror movie. She actually was scared of it and even I don't know other moments of our relationship I know that this was one of our best moments together."

"She is a little romantic.",Granny agreed and Emma looked back to her. "How do you know?",she asked curious. "After you broke up with her she started to let herself die… She just didn't eat. I hadn't heard from her 4 days and wanted to check on her. When I met her she was paler and looked restless. She told me what she had planned for you on your one-year-anniversary and I was so sad when I heard her hopelessness. When I heard how heartbroken she sounded…",Granny told her.

"What had she planned for us?",Emma asked her quietly. "She wanted to marry you. She already bought the ring for you and then she didn't want to wait for so long and wanted to surprise you with dinner in the evening. But it was the evening when the curse broke… she never could ask you…she showed me the ring… the ring was beautiful…",Granny told her and Emma looked down at Regina. "Hold on, Regina. I will remember… Just hold on.",Emma said and cupped Regina's cheeks.

"3 more days and I will save you… I will always save you."

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I saw the long sneak peek from 3x03 :O I couldn't really understand it quite good if Regina tried to kill herself or if it was a real accident. bad quality and such things so it would be nice if someone could tell me that:)**

**Thanks for your reviews :D**

**Anyway, enjoy:***

**Sunday…**

Emma watched Regina. A few times a nurse entered the room and changed Regina's infusions. "How is she?",Emma asked her every time. "She is stabile but her body put herself in a coma. We don't know how to wake her up…" "Will her condition become worse?" "Probably… it's like she just didn't want to live." "Do you think she is able to hear us?" "No. I think it's like a self-inflicted sleeping curse."

Emma sighed and the nurse left the room. Sebastian entered and walked over to Regina. "Hello Emma." "Hello, Sebastian. What are you doing here?" "Regina and I are really close. Best friends. I wanted to see her." Emma sighed. "You were with Regina on a clearing maybe you remember something.",he said and Emma nodded. She stood up and he gave her the directions.

Emma drove to the clearing where they had their last date before the fight. They had forgotten the blanket there and she sat down on it. She smelled Regina's perfume and sighed. This woman smelled so good that Emma just had to smile. She felt little butterflies in her stomach and sighed again. She fell asleep on the blanket.

**-Flashback-**

_"You never had a picnic?",Emma asked shocked and Regina shook her head. "I had a boyfriend once but my mother kept us apart so that we only had quick kisses and hugs to share. Nothing more…",Regina answered and looked around. "How did you find this?" "I was angry at Graham and just drove through the woods when I found this."_

_Regina smiled and laid down. "Close your eyes.",Emma said and Regina obeyed. Emma grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate crawled next to Regina. "Open your mouth." Regina parted her lips slightly and Emma put the strawberry on them. Regina moaned when she tasted the strawberry and took a bite. She felt Emma's lips on her own and she smiled in the kiss._

_"Delicious.",Regina said and giggled. "I only can agree with you.",Emma answered and took a bite from the strawberry herself. Regina opened her eyes and locked them with Emma's. "This is the cutest thing someone ever did for me.",Regina whispered and Emma stroked her face. "How can I make this up to you?" "You don't need to. Being together with you is enough for me.",Emma answered and kissed Regina's nose._

_"I want to. Tomorrow evening we will have dinner okay? I cook you your favorite dish and we just enjoy the evening.",Regina said and Emma smiled. "That sounds great, honey. Maybe we could also just stay the whole day at home. I promise I won't enter the dining room and the kitchen, okay?" "That sounds even better.",Regina answered and soon the food was forgotten and they were making out heatedly._

**-End Flashback-**

Emma sat up and knew instantly that this day was the day before they broke the curse. Regina wanted to marry her before the curse broke. And she wanted to marry her after the curse broke. But why weren't they each other's fiancées? Emma stood up and looked around. It was evening and it was cold. She gathered the blanket and drove back to the hospital. She hoped that Granny would be there again.

She was met by an completely empty hospital room. "Where is Regina?",Emma asked a nurse. "In surgery. She had internal bleeding." "But how? She lays in coma…" "I think it's Regina's magic.",Blue said who came from another room. "What?" "She lets her magic take control over her body. She doesn't restrain it anymore. But she also doesn't release the magic and that is why she has internal bleeding. The magic attacks her body to get out.",Blue explained.

"How long until she dies from this magic shit?" "Maybe tomorrow… maybe the day after tomorrow… you can't really say." "And.. and is there a way to slow this down?",Emma asked and Blue thought about it. "Someone has to get the magic out of her.",Blue answered. "How can I do this?",Emma directly asked. "I don't think that you can do this, Emma." "I can… Hell, I broke this fucking curse with Regina's and mine kiss. I can help her if you show me how…Please…"

Blue sighed and nodded. "Meet me tomorrow morning at 9." "Why not now?" "Because she is still in surgery and then she needs the rest so the bleeding doesn't start again.",Blue answered and Emma nodded. "Thank you."

**Monday…**

"I'm here!",Emma said and came to a stop next to Blue. She tried to catch her breath and Blue nodded. "Her condition got worse… hopefully it will work.",Blue said and Emma nodded. She followed Blue into the room. "Okay. You have to take Regina's hand and picture her magic in your mind. But you have to believe in magic.",Blue instructed and Emma nodded.

She took a deep breath and than Regina's hand. She closed her eyes and tried to picture magic. But she had no idea how magic looked like. She just couldn't. Frustrated she opened her eyes. "I can't… I don't know how magic looks like…" "You have to believe, Emma." "I can't… I'm trying to remember! Hell, I'm trying to believe in magic but I can't! I grew up in this world. Not in a shitty fairytale world!",Emma declared and started to pace frustrated.

Blue sighed. "I see… I'm going.",she said and left. Emma looked at her disbelieving and she instantly sat by Regina's side again. "Okay… you have to help me, Regina…You are the magician of us…",Emma said and closed her eyes. She tried for over 4 hours to picture magic but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Regina… I'm so sorry… I… I wish I could help you.",Emma stuttered and rested her forehead against Regina's hands. She sighed and stood up. "I'll find a way…I just have to remember more… I promise you… I always will save you."

She ran back to Regina's house and started to go through every room. She sat down on the kitchen chairs. Even opened the fridge. When the kitchen didn't gave her a clue she went into the dining room and was shocked. The room was still decorated for a romantic date. Emma sat down on a chair and tears welled up in her eyes. Regina had hoped that they maybe could marry and then she idiot broke up with her. The room felt so suffocating. Regina had made the room to a sanctuary.

Suddenly a new memory flashback ghosted through her mind.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mhm. The food smells delicious.",Emma whispered against Regina's ear and held her close. They were outside at the apple tree and listened to the birds and the wind. "Well, I hope so. I prepared it the whole morning.",Regina said and Emma giggled. "I want a baby.",she said suddenly and stunned Regina. "Really?",Regina asked and cupped Emma's cheeks._

_"Yes…I love you. And I want to be with you forever. And I want that you carry a child of me." "Well, the last time I checked you couldn't impregnate me. But I like to hear what you have in mind.",Regina said and kissed Emma. "I thought about we search a sperm donor and use one of my eggs but you carry it. So we both would be it's mother.",Emma answered and saw how Regina smiled. "That… that sounds wonderful.",Regina answered and kissed her again._

_A wave of love hit them. What they didn't understood were that everyone else got hit too. That they broke the curse with this kiss. Emma just lifted Regina up and carried her into the house. They made a bit out on the couch until someone knocked on the door. "Open the door ,damn witch!",Emma heard Whale scream and she saw how Regina got pale. "What is going on with Whale?",Emma asked annoyed._

_"Emma… I have to confess something…" "You didn't cheat with him on me, did you?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "No… I never could do that to you. I love you to much for that… Henry… everything he said… it's true… and… and the people in front of this door want my death…" "Are you insane?",Emma asked but Regina shook her head. "No… Emma please believe me when I'm telling you that I do love you… I never told you about the curse….because I didn't want to lose you… without you I'm nothing… I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from you…" Emma looked shocked at Regina and stepped away from her._

_Regina started crying. "You cursed an entire kingdom? Why? How sick does someone has to be to do that?",Emma asked and Regina sank to her knees sobbing. "I…I did it because I wanted revenge… I wanted to be happy but your mother took my happiness… she told my mother about my fiancé… she signed his death sentence…but now I have you…I don't want to avenge his death any longer… Please believe me Emma… I do love you…" _

_Emma just looked at her. She didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do. The door flew open and she saw how Regina broke. She saw the hopelessness. She saw how Regina's heart broke the moment Emma didn't do nothing to stop the others. They grabbed Regina at her arms and dragged her away. She didn't fight it. She didn't want to._

**-End Flashback-**

Emma gasped. She let Regina down. She let her down although she confessed everything. Although she never hurt her. Never betrayed her without a reason. Sure, Emma would have kept the curse a secret too.

"You are an idiot,Emma.",she told herself and stood up. She walked into the living room again and sighed. She looked at Regina's mirror and shook her head. Regina was desperate. Emma slowly walked into the kitchen and searched for a towel, a bowl and cleaning products. When she found everything she went back to the living room and started to clean up.

After an hour the mirror was clean and the cupboards were clean again. She brought the cleaning things back and searched for a vacuum which she found after 10 minutes searching. She started to clean the whole ground from the ground floor until she came into the study. She stopped and looked around shocked. She had avoided this room for a reason when she came the first time after the fight but she didn't expected this.

Regina's white glass horse was shattered on the ground. Pictures loosely laid without frame on the ground. The desk was destroyed. The computer thrown into the fireplace. She looked at the window and saw in front of it a book. She turned the vacuum off and walked to the book. She picked it up and sat down.

_"Blueprints for the new furnishing"_

Regina had considered Emma's taste in things and had started to collect pictures of furniture which both could like and after each chapter she had drawn a blueprint where everything should be. She chuckled when she saw a blueprint where Regina had marked a couch as _"cuddle couch"_. She got up and took the book with her. She wanted to show Regina that she could rely on her.

She drove to a furniture store. When she arrived there she showed the employee the different furniture she wanted to have and got them rather quickly. She borrowed a truck from the store and brought the furniture to Regina's home. Henry waited in the foyer and looked at her questionably. "What are you doing?",he asked her. "Your mother wrote a book… Or rather she made a book with blueprints for new furniture for this house and I bought a part…" "Would you like help?",she heard Ruby who got out of the kitchen. "Yes, that would be nice." Together they brought the old furniture out of the house and the new in the living room.

They started to put the boards together and carried the new couches into the room. Together they moved everything to their new place and admired the work. Henry smiled. "Mom would love it.",Henry said and Emma sighed. "Maybe… could you tell me a story… about me and your mother together.",she said and sat down.

"Well. We were in the park once and we played soccer together.",he started.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mom, can we please go into the park today?",Henry asked Regina who sighed. "Do we have to?",Regina asked pouting and looked outside. It had rained earlier and everything was muddy now. "Yes, we have. You promised us to go with us to the park.",Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind and kissed her neck._

_"Fine…",Regina said and went upstairs to change. It was warm again and the family didn't had to take their coats with them. Henry and Emma wanted to practice soccer and so they dragged an unamused Regina to the park. "I can't even play it.",she pouted and Emma smirked. "We will teach you, Gina.",she said and they arrived in the park._

_Henry played a bit with his ball while Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her close. "Just enjoy this. Henry will love this.",Emma said and kissed Regina. "I'll try. I'm more the horse riding person.",She said and Emma smiled. "Not just horses.",Emma said and winked. Regina slapped her arm laughing and kissed her lovingly. "I just make one exception.",she answered and Emma hugged her. "I love you, honey." "I love you too.",Regina answered and they locked eyes._

_"I hope you know that you mean the world to me." "Yes, and you mean the world to me.",Emma said and pinched Regina's ass. "Em-ma!",she giggled and pressed herself against Emma. "You are unbelievable." "Mooooms!",Henry called them and they turned to him with apologetic smiles. "Sorry, kid."_

_They instructed Regina into the game and slowly they were kicking the ball laughing. Emma tried to take Regina the ball away and wrapped her arms around Regina and lifted her up. "Emma! That's unfair! You are a cheater!",Regina said laughing and Emma slipped. They fell down right into a mud puddle and Emma flinched. She feared that Regina would be angry at her but the latter just laughed and turned to Emma. "You little idiot.",she said and took some mud in her hand and smeared it across Emma's face._

_Emma trapped Regina beneath her and kissed her softly. "That was your fault.",Emma said and started tickling Regina at her special stomach spot. "Noooo! Em-maaaa!",she giggled and tried to keep Emma's hands away. Henry smiled. He never had seen Regina this happy and definitely not this muddy._

**-End Flashback-**

"She really didn't care?",Emma asked surprised. "No. She really loved you and after the curse broke I visited her once." "I allowed you to?",Emma asked confused. Henry looked down and shook his head. "I just wanted to know if she played you…."

**-Flashback-**

_He knocked on the door and waited. Regina opened it and looked at him surprised. "Henry.",she breathed out and sank to her knees. "Mom.",he whispered and hugged her. Regina kept him close and shut her eyes. "I missed you, Henry. I missed you so much." "I missed you too, Mom… but… but I wanted to ask you something." "Anything.",Regina said and brushed his hair out of his face._

_"Did you really loved Emma?",he asked her and looked her deep in the eyes. "With all my heart, Henry. I still do…" "Than why didn't you told her about the curse?" "You see how people treat me now? How Emma hates me now? I wanted to avoid that. The end of the curse costed me my relationship. I just wanted to have a good relationship with Emma as long as possible. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you two."_

_He saw the honesty in her eyes. The sadness. "Do you really have your magic back?" "No. I don't see the point in it. Magic costed me everything…Maybe without it… I may get my happy ending… Even if it means to let Emma and you go so you can have your happy ending with your real family…",she said and tears started to fall down. "You are our real family, Mom…",he said sadly._

_"No. Snow and Charming… that's your family. I'm the one who destroyed it… Family doesn't destroy each other…",Regina said and sniffed. "I love you, Henry… but I don't think that I ever will be a part of your family… Not after everything I've done to them." "I love you too, Mom.",he said sobbing and hugged her again._

**-End Flashback-**

"You two were in the Enchanted Forest… David arrived 5 minutes after me. We hadn't had much time to talk… She promised me that she would do everything to get you back. And she did get you back…",he finished his story and Emma sighed. "She was good all the time and we just kept hurting her…",Emma said depressed and Henry hugged her. "Tomorrow you will remember and then everything will be fine, Ma."

**Tuesday…**

Emma had visited Regina earlier in the hospital. She was pretty weak and pale. "I will save you, Regina. I promise you.",she whispered and cupped Regina's cheeks. She ran to Gold when she saw the time.

"Gold! Is this potion ready?",she asked him and Gold held a potion in his hand. "I don't think you can pay the price for that.",he said and smiled wickedly. "What? You told me you would do this!",Emma shouted. "Yes but I didn't name a price yet." "Okay… what is your price." "Regina's death.",he said and Emma gasped. "You can't be serious!",she screamed and shoved Gold against a wall.

"Na, I wouldn't do that, dearie. Maybe you remember soon enough but I wouldn't count on it.",he said and pushed her away. Emma walked away angrily. She cried. She couldn't save Regina. Regina would die because of her own stupidity. She didn't even knew where she drove to but she arrived at the grave yard. She got out and ran to the mausoleum. Emma looked around and looked at the coffin. She pushed it and saw how it moved.

"Yeah, I'm the cheater…",she said with a small smile. She walked the stairs down and heart a beat. And then she saw it. A room full with boxes which lighted up in a steady rhythm. She walked in the room and opened one box. She saw a heart. Glowing and beating. She gasped. Suddenly she heard her phone ring. "Yes?",she asked absent-minded. "Emma? You need to come to the hospital…. Regina… she… it doesn't look good…",Snow said and and Emma hung up. She took the box and ran back to her car and drove to the hospital as fast as possible.

She ran with box upstairs to Regina's room but saw the depressed looks. "No… she can't be dead…",Emma said. "She isn't but… but they don't think that she will make it past this hour.",Stephanie said and looked at Regina. "How does this work?",Emma asked and opened the box. Stephanie looked into it and gasped. "Where did you get that?",she asked. "Regina's vault. So.. why is it beating?" "Magic.",Stephanie said slightly smiling.

Suddenly they heard the unsteady beeping from Regina's room. ran into the room with some nurses and tried to keep Regina alive. But they couldn't. Regina's heart stopped. Emma shoved the heart into Stephanie's hands and entered the room. "No!",she said and ran to the bed. Whale put a hand on her shoulder. "We… we did everything we could do.",he said quietly before he left the room with the nurses.

"No… Regina… Why? Why didn't you give me one more day? Tomorrow I would be ready to save you… I… I tried so hard… Gold said he could make a potion and I believed him that I could save you with that… but he would just give me this potion if you would die… I believe now, Regina… Magic… it's real… the curse was real… our love was real… Regina… Please don't leave me… You told me that you're nothing without me…. I'm nothing without you,Regina… I love you… I never stopped… You can't leave me… Please… I need you…"

She looked at Regina's eyes. "Regina… you made me a better person… you made me believe… You made me believe in magic even without you being awake. You made me believe because you always showed me your love. You were my light in the darkness. I can't lose you, Regina… What crappy savior I would be?",she laid her head on Regina's chest and looked up at her.

"I do believe in magic… I do believe in our true love. I may not remember everything but I remember our love, Regina…I really do love you."

She kissed Regina's lips and leaned her forehead against Regina's. The same wave hit them like it did before the curse broke. Emma had her eyes closed. Suddenly she remembered everything again. She gasped and sat up when she heard how Regina took a deep breath and sat up abruptly. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. "You did it… you saved me.",Regina said smiling and Emma kissed her and trapped her beneath her. "Don't you dare to do that again! I was so scared.",Emma said and kissed her again. She couldn't believe that Regina was really alive.

"I missed you so much.",Emma said and hugged Regina. "Never ever again." "Never ever again.",Regina agreed and buried her face in Emma's neck. "I have a surprise for you at home." "Can't we burn this ugly thing down and build something new?",Regina asked and Emma shook her head. "I will show you… and I've heard from your wedding plans. That's really romantic, Regina." Regina looked at her hands. "I wanted to ask you and the curse broke… I loved you so much and never wanted to lose you… and… and I wanted to show everyone how much I loved you…"

Emma put two fingers under Regina's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met again. "Ask me and I say yes, Regina. I will always say yes. I want to show everyone that you are mine. That you aren't evil. That you are MY girlfriend. My true love.",she said and captured Regina's lips. "I'm ready for our happily ever after." "Me too.",Regina said with a smile.

Emma lifted Regina up and carried her bridal style out of her room. Regina laughed happily and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her cheek. Stephanie smiled brightly and hugged Regina after Emma let her down. "She did it.",she whispered and Regina nodded. "My savior.",Regina said and turned around to Emma and snuggled close to her. Emma smiled and kissed her hair. "We should drive home." "Yeah, we should.",Regina said and smiled.

"You two should talk. I will call Ruby so she can bring Henry over. We will take care of him so you have enough time.",Stephanie offered and Emma nodded. "Thank you, Stephanie."

"You're welcome, Emma.",they shared a friendly smile. "I'm sorry for insulting you earlier." "It's alright. You couldn't know.",she answered and walked away.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update but I have my last exams before holiday (yes! :D holidays, oh sweet holidays :D)**

**It's also a rather fluffy short chapter**

**Anyway, enjoy:***

"So, what did you do to her that she was angry at you?",Regina asked and laid a hand on Emma's stomach and patted it while she wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned her head against her shoulder. They walked to Emma's car. "I insulted her… I was desperate and… and I accused her of leaving you alone. I asked her if she was to busy fucking Melanie and she slapped me for it…",Emma said quietly and Regina gasped. "You did what?",Regina asked shocked and looked at Emma.

"Sorry…I didn't thought about it. I was so furious… I was so desperate…I…I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you…",Emma said and looked away. Regina sighed and pulled her face back. "It's okay if she forgives you.",Regina said and Emma stopped. She leaned down and pulled Regina into a lovingly kiss. "Mhm… for what did I get that one?",Regina asked and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"For just being you.",Emma said and pinned Regina against the car. "That sounds so cheesy.",Regina answered and grinned. "Maybe. But it's true." Emma kissed her a second time before she opened the passenger door. "Get in, my queen.",Emma whispered and Regina giggled. She climbed into the car and Emma closed the door before she got in herself and drove to the mansion.

Emma got out of the car and quickly ran around it to open Regina's door. She opened it for her again and helped her out. "So, my queen. I know that this house is something you don't like but I think that if we change it a bit and fill it with happy memories than the house can be something wonderful. That it isn't just a reminder of your past but a reminder of our love.",Emma said and Regina looked at her smiling.

"I love you…",Regina said and Emma smiled. "I love you too.",she answered and took Regina's hand. She walked with her to the front door and unlocked it before she stopped and scooped Regina up bridal style. "Emma!",Regina giggled and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "That's something what freshly married couples do." "I know, but I don't care. A fresh start. And now please close your eyes.",Emma said and carried her over the threshold into the living room.

When Emma sat her down she smiled satisfied to herself. She turned Regina to the room and wrapped her arms around her. "Open them." Regina's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Slowly her eyes took everything in. That was exactly her dream. She turned around to Emma and looked at her surprised. "You still knew?",she asked but Emma shook her head. "I started to clean up everything. And then I found this in the study and started to read it.",Emma held the book in her hand. "I want to make this house like we wished to. And that's the part I could do before it was to late.",Emma answered.

"That's alright. It's wonderful.",Regina said and hugged her tightly. Emma hugged her back and then led her to the couch. "Although I bought this couch not exactly like you wanted.",Emma said and then pulled on the seats which revealed another row and made it to a sleeping couch. Regina grinned and let herself fall down on the couch. "Get down here." Emma sat down next to her and revealed a movie behind her back.

Regina looked surprised. "Titanic? You really would watch that with me?" Emma nodded. "Yes, anything for you, my love." Regina smiled but shook her head. She stood up took the movie and went to the new cupboard with the other movies and searched for one special. She found it and laid Titanic on the top of the others and took the new movie to the TV. "And what do you want to watch?" "Just wait.",Regina said and than Emma saw it. "You got us the whole Saw-collection?",Emma asked amazed and Regina nodded.

"Before the curse broke… I… I thought that we could watch it after all the engagement things.",Regina said and Emma pulled her down and kissed her softly. "You are truly the best girlfriend someone can have. I'm lucky that I'm the one.",Emma said and Regina blushed. "I'll make popcorn and get us coke and you get the blankets from upstairs.",Regina just answered and winked at Emma before she stood up and left into the kitchen.

Emma grinned like a madman. Regina really loved her. Regina was back in her arms. Everything was fine now and while she got upstairs she knew that tonight she would ask her again. Tonight Regina Mills would become her fiancée. She grabbed the blankets and got them pajamas before she walked down again. She dropped the things on the couch and quickly changed out of her things but kept the ring in her pajama pocket.

She folded her things and then waited for Regina who entered the room again with a big grin. They both looked at the TV and shuddered both a bit. "Sit down. It's not that bad.",Emma said and Regina sat down. "I hope so. And if it is than you have to leave your Snow apartment to keep me safe.",Regina said and kissed Emma hard. Emma took the popcorn bowl and stuffed her mouth with a handful. "Unbelievable.",Regina just said and took her pajamas and changed in front of Emma who watched it with lustfilled eyes.

"You are so beautiful, love.",Emma said and Regina threw her things on a chair what surprised Emma. "My, my since when is the queen this untidy?" "Since my breakdown.",Regina answered and sat down. She felt how a strong arm wrapped around her waist and soft lips on her cheek. "I'm here. I will stay with you. And I… I still want to marry you.",Emma said and got the ring out of her pocket. Regina looked at her and then at the ring.

"I'll say yes but I want a more romantic proposal.",Regina said and looked up again. Emma smiled brightly. "That's something I can live with.",Emma answered and carefully put the ring back in her leather jacket. They crawled under the blankets and cuddled together while the movie started. "You are making the next package.",Regina warned Emma before she started to eat.

"Okay, but than it wasn't my fault that your kitchen is burnt.",Emma said and Regina kicked her leg. "Okay! Was just joking." Both laughed quietly and then watched the movie in peace. Regina hid a few times her face in Emma's blonde mane. And every time Emma would pull her closer and kiss her head just to make her fell safe. "That's perfect.",Regina murmured when she was half asleep. "You are perfect.",Emma answered and turned the TV off and laid down fell asleep entangled.

In the same time someone crossed the town border and drove to shop. The person knocked on the door and waited until it opened. Gold looked at the person shocked and stepped back. "That can't be true… you aren't real.",he stuttered but the person just smiled. "I'm real, father.",he said and Gold smiled happily. "Neal…."

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long waiting:/ I had a lot of private and internet problems and just hadn't had the head for writing this story. It's better by now but I probably need a few more days to get fully in the story again.**

**And I know that Gold couldn't know Neals new name but I forgot it when I wrote it so let's just pretend that was his nickname in FTL?:D**

**FLUFF:D **

The next morning Regina and Emma woke up together on the couch. "Mhm, morning love.",Emma mumbled and kissed Regina's neck lovingly. "Good morning.",Regina answered with a huge smile on her face. "I forgot that you are a morning person…",Emma mumbled and hid her face in the crook of Regina's neck.

Regina giggled and pulled herself closer to Emma. "You. Me. Granny's at 8 this evening?",Emma asked Regina who nodded. "I don't want to get up.",Emma mumbled when Regina slowly got up. She pulled her back down and Regina chuckled. "We have to, Ems." "No, we don't. I have my day off and you…" "I don't have a job to go to.",Regina finished and Emma sighed. "I'm sorry." "No it's perfectly fine. In the past I never had time for anything.",Regina answered and sat down.

Emma laid her head on her lap and looked up to Regina. "Love you.",Emma said and Regina smiled down at her and pulled her up. "Love you too." They kissed softly before they finally got up. "You still have your magic?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Once activated it will stay with me until I arrive in a non-magical land. Like with the curse. My magic was banned and I just could reach it with you or the book of my mother.",Regina explained and Emma nodded slowly.

Suddenly Regina's stomach growled and Emma laughed out loud. "Come on, Gina. Let's get some food in you.",Emma said and pulled Regina up. "It was my suggestion to get up.",Regina said with a smirk and Emma shrugged. She picked Regina up and ran with her upstairs. "Emmaaa!",Regina squeaked and held herself tightly against Emma. They quickly dressed and then walked to the diner for breakfast.

Sebastian, Stephanie and Maike were already in the diner and eating when the couple arrived. Regina walked over to them and tugged Emma with her. "How is Melanie?",Regina asked Stephanie who had gotten up and hugged her as greeting. "She gets better. They'll want to wake her up sooner. Tomorrow at 11 they'll give her meds and when she wakes up without getting back into a critical condition they'll leave her that way and if not than well… either she needs a second surgery or she dies…",Stephanie said and Regina nodded.

"Wanna eat with us?",Sebastian asked and smiled at Regina. Emma felt jealousy rose in her stomach until she felt Regina's hand squeezing her own. She looked at Regina who had her head turned to her with a soft and reassuring smile. Emma smiled back and they sat down. "Hey Maike. How are you?",Regina asked her goddaughter. "Fine.",she answered and crawled on her legs. Emma smiled at the happy smile of Regina when Maike sat on her lap and told her about her morning and the day before. Maybe Regina still would want a baby with her.

Stephanie looked at Emma and then stood up. "Can we talk a second?",she asked her and Emma nodded surprised. She followed her out of the diner. "What is it?",Stephanie asked when they were outside. "Huh?" "What's in your mind? I saw how you watched her. What are you thinking about?",Stephanie asked. "I… About two things… I want to romantically ask her to marry me and… and I want to know if she still wants a child with me… Look how happy your daughter makes her…"

"To answer your second question. She would love to get a child with you. No matter how often you will disappoint her she will always want you, she will always crave your love. A child would give her the security and I think that's something she would try without second thoughts. To your first question… Go with her somewhere where she feels safe. If you want to do it in public invite people.",Stephanie said and Emma nodded slowly. "Do you think Granny's would work? She feels safe there, Granny and Ruby would be there and a few others who would see that they better not mess with my girlfriend if they don't want to be castrated afterwards.",Emma asked.

"It would work just fine. But I would wait until Melanie is awake. They are really close. Like sisters. Regina married us. I think when you propose to her she wants her there to see it.",Stephanie said and Emma nodded. "Thank you… for helping me although I was an ass to you." "Regina is my best friend too, Emma. If you make her happy than I'm happy. If you hurt her you hurt me and Melanie too. You better don't hurt her. Melanie's wrath is worse than Regina's. She would rip out your throat with her teeth." "I know. And I'm so glad that you are her friends. I couldn't wish for better ones for her.",Emma said with a smile.

"You want friends for your girlfriend who would kill you if your are an idiot?",Stephanie asked amused and Emma nodded. "You protect her. That's important. When something would happen to me I would at least know that you still would be there and protect her from all the bad. It's a calming thought.",Emma said. "Nothing will happen to you, Emma. That's something we wouldn't let happen too." "Why?" "Because that would break Regina. A world without you? Is no world for her… oh god, Regina will definitely kill me for this…",She said and smiled slightly. Emma smirked and they walked back into the diner.

Emma sat down next to Regina and kissed her hard. "Umph…" Stephanie sat down too and dug back in her breakfast. "For what was that?",Regina asked Emma with a smile and the latter shrugged. "For you being you?",Emma answered and Regina pecked her softly when Ruby came. "Hey Basti.",she greeted him with a lovingly smile. He smiled back at her and Ruby looked at Emma and Regina. "You want your usuals?",she asked and both nodded. "Okay." Regina stood up and excused herself to greet Granny.

"M-mom?",Regina asked shyly and Granny turned around with a smile. "Hey, Gina honey.",Granny answered and wrapped Regina in a tight hug. "Good to see you walking around again." "Definitely. I hate being useless.",Regina said with a smile and melted into Granny's hug. "Well, why don't you work for me then?",Granny asked Regina who looked at her surprised. "I don't think that your customer would eat the food then.",Regina answered and Granny smiled. "Don't care.",she answered and Regina hugged her a second time. "I would love to." "If you don't want to cook you can still work as waitress but I know that you would rather cook."

"Definitely. Although I need training with the burgers and all the unhealthier food.",Regina answered and Granny nodded. "Well. I can come over tonight and we'll cook." "Great. I'll see you then, Mom.",she emphasized the word 'mom' and then walked back to Emma. "Got myself a job.",she said with a grin and Emma chuckled.

The last few days had been hectic for Emma. She had to arrange her proposal, to refurnish Regina's and her home and to invite her beloved ones to the diner at the special day. Melanie had woken up and recovered rather quickly after she had access to her magic again. Now Melanie and Stephanie stood at the counter at Granny's and would watch the other guests preparing themselves for the special moment. Henry came to them shyly and rubbed his neck before he started to speak.

"Ehm… Well… we never got much time to speak. Or to say it better. We never have spoken yet…I..I'm Henry…" They smirked at Henry. "We know, young man. Regina probably told us everything about you. I'm Melanie and this is my wife Stephanie. We are your mother's best friends." "I know…",he answered sheepishly and Melanie ruffled his hair. He protested and quickly tried to right his hair when Stephanie stopped his movements and styled them new. "All hot now.",she said with a wink and he smiled at them.

"Are you trying to swoon Grace?",Stephanie asked him and he shook his head. "No… I don't try to swoon anyone.",both women knew he lied until they saw at whom he was staring. It was Hansel. "Staring is rude, young man.",Melanie said and he looked back at them and blushed. "I… I didn't stared at anyone." "You definitely have the inability to lie from your mother.",Stephanie commented and Melanie chuckled.

"No one can know…",Henry whispered with fearful eyes and they pulled him in a hug. "Not even your mother? I bet she would be happy that she doesn't have to worry that your girlfriend might get pregnant later.",Melanie said with a smile. "You don't think that she will disappointed?",he asked them and both shook their heads. "No. Do you know what would disappoint her? If you would change yourself because others aren't satisfied with the way you are. She loves you no matter gay or straight.",Stephanie said and stroked his cheek. "Thank you…",he said and hugged them. They hugged him back and smiled.

"I don't know how to find out if he…" "You feel it.",Melanie said and sat down on a bar chair and pulled Stephanie on her lap. "How did you two knew or how do you even met?",he asked them and sat on another chair.

**-Flashback-**

_Melanie looked around groaning. She had fallen through the portal from Neverland finally back home. She probably had broken some ribs but she didn't care. She had to get back to Regina to protect her. Pan had shown her a few moments of Regina's life. The moment when Daniel had died and the moment where Regina had fell down from the castle tower and got saved by Tinkerbell who had arrived not much later in Neverland._

_When she tried to stand up she felt two soft hands grabbing her and supporting her. She groaned again and her knees buckled underneath her and she sunk down again. The hands never leaving and keeping her up. She felt how someone dragged her away and she fell unconscious. When she woke up again she felt bandages around her chest and stomach and opened her eyes. A beautiful blonde long haired woman sat next to her and dabbed her forehead._

_She smiled down at her. "Hello.",she said and Melanie smiled back at her. "Hello.",she answered. Her voice hoarse from all the time she hadn't used it. "How do you feel?",the woman asked her. "Well, my ribs hurt a bit but otherwise fine. How couldn't I when such a beautiful lady is waking me.",Melanie said with a grin and the woman blushed. "You have bruises on them, nothing serious." "And for what are the bandages?" "Herbs. I made a salve so they would heal quicker.",the woman answered and Melanie sat up._

_"Thank you.",Melanie said. Their faces were just a few inches apart and she saw how the woman blushed heavier. "I'm engaged.",the woman said and Melanie grinned. "Willingly or forced?",Melanie asked and the woman looked away. "My best friend is forced into a marriage and she tried to kill herself. Don't do something just because other want it." "But otherwise they'll kill me." "Who?",Melanie asked and saw the fear in the woman's blue eyes. "My…my parents.",the woman said._

_"They won't. I promise.",Melanie said and the woman looked back at her. She grabbed her face and crashed their lips together. She took Melanie rather by surprise. "Mhm…",Melanie melted into the kiss and pulled her closer. "God, your a good kisser.",the woman moaned and Melanie grinned. "What's your name?",Melanie asked her. "Stephanie…",the woman whispered. "I'm Melanie. Where are we?" "In King Josephs kingdom…",Stephanie answered. "You know by accident a Queen Regina?",Melanie asked. "Yeah… she was the wife of King Leopold who was killed by his own men… Why?" "Well. That is my best friend…",Melanie said with a smile and Stephanie gasped._

_"How can you be friends with someone that evil?" "I can be because I know why she is like that. Why she became this cold person. I also know her warm and loving side. When she trusts and likes you she is a whole other person. She is caring, she is protective, she is everything you wish for as friend." Melanie told her the story of Regina and watched how Stephanie started to look more puzzled by every second she heard it._

_"That's terrible…",Stephanie declared and Melanie nodded. "I would kill this little brat too if I would be her." "And you want to return to her?",Stephanie asked her fearfully. She had hoped that Melanie would stay true to her word and protect her. "If you come with me. Otherwise I can't really protect you.",Melanie said and looked deep into her eyes. "You… you really would do that?",Stephanie asked shocked and Melanie nodded._

_"That may sound weird but that… it feels like fate…like we were meant for each other…",Melanie blushed now and Stephanie smiled. "I thought that you wouldn't be such a romantic person." Melanie chuckled and Stephanie studied her. "Although I feel the same way.",they locked eyes again and Melanie grinned. "I didn't thought that you would be so self-conscious.",she said and pulled her in for a second kiss when suddenly the door bursted open. "Keep your hands from my daughter!"_

_Stephanie's father stood in the doorway and drew his sword. Melanie quickly got up and magicked herself a sword too. "Don't you ever force her to something she doesn't want.",Melanie growled and he laughed at her. "You won't tell me what to do.",he said and attacked her. She stepped to the side and kicked him in his balls. He groaned but stood up again. He held his blade against Stephanie's throat. He hadn't paid attention to how Melanie had gotten her sword and now paid for it badly. _

_She magicked his sword away and threw him against a wall. Knocking him unconscious. "Well… I would say. Pack your things. We need to go before he wakes up again.",Melanie said and Stephanie paled. "You have magic?" "Yes, but I promise that I just use it for protection.",Melanie said. "I was a long time trapped and beaten. I just can't let that happen to me or anyone ever again." Stephanie looked at her and nodded then. She grabbed a bag and put some food and personal items in it._

_"What about my siblings?",Stephanie asked her and Melanie looked at her. "They can come with us.",she answered and Stephanie nodded. Melanie took the bag and shouldered it. They quickly left the room and went to find the others. After a awkward introduction and some skeptic looks they hurried out of the house when they heard their father's angry shout._

**-End Flashback-**

"You just said it?",Henry asked Melanie shocked who nodded with a smirk. "It was easier for me than it is for you. I wouldn't have to face her again if she wouldn't have been gay. You have to… maybe… you can bond with him and then just ask him.",Melanie answered and Stephanie kissed her cheek.

"I wish we would live in the Enchanted Forest." "No you don't. We are lucky to be here. Here woman have rights. Here everyone can marry everyone. Here no one has to hide because of their sexuality. In the Enchanted Forest they would try to kill you for it." "Why? Didn't Mom married you two?" "She did yes. Because she herself is gay and she isn't that cold-hearted how everyone calls her.",Stephanie said and he looked at them in awe.

"And in Snow's kingdom?",he asked. Both looked at each other critical. He understood it. "Why did she forbid it?" "Because of your mother…She … eh… made much love with women in her time…",Stephanie said and blushed. "Oh… is she okay with Emma being gay?" "I think so. And if not… well than she is a douche.",Melanie said and Henry nodded slowly. "I hope I'll be the best man at their wedding.",he said with a grin and they patted his shoulder. "You surely will be Emma's best man.",Melanie said and he beamed. "I think Regina will choose Meli as her maid of honor.",Stephanie added. "Or Ruby.",Melanie threw in but both shook their heads. "I don't think so, Melanie.",both said and she looked at them smiling.

"I know.",she said with a wide smirk and Stephanie slapped her playfully against the arm. Henry chuckled and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Hansel who smiled at him. "Want to play video games until your moms arrive?",he asked him and Henry nodded quickly. He looked at both women with wonder but a huge smile and they just winked at him.

Emma and Regina arrived half an hour later and they all turned to them with a big smile. Regina grabbed Emma's hand tightly and pressed herself a bit more against her. "I thought after you saved our little group from your mother you earned yourself a congratulation-party.",Emma said and Regina looked at her lovingly and kissed her then. "Thank you.",she whispered against Emma's lips.

They were enjoying themselves for a few hours until Emma signaled Ruby to put on Regina's and Emma's song and pulled Regina in for a slow dance. "I love you, Regina.",Emma whispered and kissed her passionately. Suddenly she sunk down on one knee. Everyone went silent and they heard Regina's soft gasp. She stepped a little step back to see Emma better.

"Well, we know each other now since circa one and a half year. And 9 of these 18 months we were together and these 9 months probably were the best months in my life. In these 9 months I got to know you better than I know myself. I got to see every side of your beautiful character. I got to see every weird habit of you. Like you always flicking the light on in a room before you even dare to step in a room. Or you always creeping from your spot of the bed on top of me."

When Emma said that Regina blushed and grinned.

"I love the way you blush when someone compliments you. I love your eyes because every time I look in them I see the love I've wished my whole life for. But what I love the most is when I wake up with you and you would listen to my heartbeat because you have yet another nightmare and just needed to make sure that I'm still there, that I'm not gone. And I know that you always pretend that you would be asleep when I do that too. Just to make me comfortable and I couldn't wish for a better girlfriend than you."

Emma pulled the ring box out of her jacket and opened it. Regina had watery eyes and sobbed slightly.

"So… Regina Mills. Would you give me the honor and become my wife?" "Yes.",Regina breathed out and Emma beamed. Regina held her hand to Emma who put the ring on her finger and stood up. Emma pulled her against her and kissed her happily. "I love you too, Emma.",Regina whispered and wrapped her arms around her waist. The people around them started clapping and Regina felt Henry crash into their sides, hugging them tightly.

**TBC..? :P**


End file.
